I Think I'm Gonna Marry You
by reyes139
Summary: I think I loved you before you were even born. As children we played house, as teens you were my first crush and as adults, I live for you. Now to only convince you that, you belong to me...with me. Romance/Fluff and some naughtiness in between.
1. Chapter 1

**Well my lovelies I'm back again and with a new bunny that took during Christmas break, but never got to writing. I've been having a sort of block with my other stories and was in need of something to get me past it…hope you enjoy my fun little drabble!**

I think I'm Gonna Marry You...

Chapter 1

Edward's POV

I think I loved you even before you were born.

Every time your mother came to the Cullen Training Center to talk to her husband, I would immediately follow her around.

Talking to you.

Rubbing the protruding flesh safely carrying you inside of your mother.

Renee always claimed that you were the most active when I was near.

Said we were soul mates.

My mother would laugh and our fathers shook their heads and continued to train.

Fighting was the blood that ran through my veins, but you...you are the air I breathe.

**Chapter 2 will be up in about 30 mins**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention that none of this would be possible without my team, that I adore more than life itself...to Rachel and Steph THANK YOU.**

**I will be posting four a day till I'm finished writing…then I'll up the amount. Enoy!**

**I don't own twilight.**

**Ages:**

**Edward 28**

**Bella 25**

**Emmett 30**

**Rose 26**

**Jasper 28**

**Alice 24**

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I think I loved you since before I was born.

Your voice has always soothed my soul and that gorgeous smile is what carries me through the day.

As children we played and spent hours in each others presence.

You were the daddy to my dollies.

The prince that constantly that rescued me from all the obnoxious boys fighting to get my attention.

And when we were teens you were my first crush...

Being the only daughter to Carlisle Cullen of Cullen Ultimate Fighting was hard and full of people watching your every move, but you...you were my constant...my safety blanket and best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank god its back up...sorry guys!**

Chapter 3

Edward's POV

As a child you were a cutie and as a teen, beautiful, but now as an adult and active part of this company, you're gorgeous, sexy and dangerous.

I wait patiently for you to come into the training room and do your workouts along with the Hale sisters...your cousins.

You always walk in with tiny shorts and a sports bra...waking up every male within a fifteen mile radius.

Every eye in this room snaps towards you.

They devour you're every dip and curve.

But you pay them no attention.

You look for me and I see the tension leave your shoulders once our eyes meet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay folks last one for the night. Now before I go, I've had people question what kind of fighting does Edward do? The answer to that is…mixed martial arts…in other think UFC.**

**Bella does not fight, but could do some major damage if necessary.**

**Also who are Edward parents…I thought Edward Sr., and Esme, could fill those shoes.**

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

"Come on Bells, we need to leave if we're going to make it in time to see our men," Alice whined.

She was so in love with Jasper Whitlock...Edward's cut man.

A tall, blond Texan with a panty melting drawl and a body that left many speechless...mainly my short spunky cousin, who has already secretly planned their wedding.

She was a Jasper addict and was in need of a fix...desperately.

Not that I could blame her because when it came to my Edward...I was the same, if not worse.

"Shut it short stuff," I glared playfully, "We still need to wait for the other Hale to get out of the shower...you wanna hurry someone...bug her!"

Alice, being her usual dramatic self, grabbed a pot and pan and barged into the bathroom...beating the shit out of the pan and causing Rose to shriek and almost fall.

So after arguments, head locks, one arm bar and a good ear pull to both, we left and headed to our second home.

**See you manana…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mornin' peeps…I'll be out running errands all morning, but expect another update around 1pm…see ya then!**

Chapter 5

Edward's POV

"Mornin' Snake," you say trying to hide your giggles.

You hate the nickname but are also responsible for how it came to be.

I was eighteen and thinking of following in my father's footsteps.

You were worried that my, as you would say, 'pretty boy face' would get ruined. I laughed and tickled you mercilessly until you called me a sneaky snake.

My light bulb went off and it's stuck over the years.

Edward 'the Snake' Masen...quick to strike and lethal in accuracy.

No one can outbox me or keep me down long enough to choke me out.

I only hope I'm fast enough to capture your heart as you already hold mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long, but I'll make it up to you all, by adding fifth chapters today…see I'm super nice!**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, pimped and simply told a friend…I truly do have the best readers in the fandom. **

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

"Well good mornin' to you too, sweetness," you say, causing me to blush and your smirk to grow.

You have to know the effect you have on me.

I think you do this on purpose and enjoy seeing me squirm.

Maybe I should teach you a lesson in only using your sexiness for the greater good.

I bat my lashes at you and give you a shy smile.

You swallow hard and I internally snicker.

"Snake, I was wondering if you could help me today and hold my ankles down while I do my crunch reps?" I bite my lip and you slyly try to adjust yourself and nod.

I walk ahead of you and when we reach the mats I turn my head and look at you.

Your eyes are glued to my ass and mine to the massive bulge you're sporting.

**I'll be back in two hours…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Many of you are wondering, if they are together and the answer is…no, not yet. Most of this story will be inner monologue about their thoughts and desires toward the other. In other words they are both to chicken shit to make it happen…well until now, and that is where this journey takes place. **

**It will be a slow burn of sorts, but their attractions and feelings will show constantly…trust me!**

Chapter 7

Edward's POV

"Just let me warm up a bit," your honeyed voice croons.

You do a variety of different stretches while my eyes devour you.

You have to know the power you wield over me.

It isn't until you bend at the waist, showing off that perfect, tight, round ass that I react and pull you to me.

My hands tighten on your hips and my hips rock instinctively into the swell of your behind.

I've never been so bold with you, but my restraint is almost nonexistent where you're concerned.

Your body is calling my name.

And I believe I may be ready to answer.

**I'll be back in three hours with the next!**


	8. Chapter 8

**One more after this…**

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

"Edward," I gasp and melt into you.

You hold me for few more moments and lay a smoldering kiss behind my ear.

"Sweetness...I," you start only to be interrupted by my father...who is trying hard to hold in his laughter.

He must have seen the show we obviously put on.

My mother would be so proud.

You let go of the hold you have on me physically, but never emotionally.

"This isn't over," you say and lay a gentle kiss on my hand.

You walk over to my father and stand to his right as Alec takes his left.

Your camp stands behind you as does his.

Both sides stare to where I stand now with my girls and eat us alive.

I hate the attention from anyone but you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Last one for the night…see ya tomorrow.**

**To my girls Rach and Steph I love you two…thanks again for getting 32 chapters back to me within 24 hrs…you girls rock!**

Chapter 9

Edward POV

"As you all know we're trying to bring new blood into this business," your father says excitedly. I haven't seen him so proud and amped since I signed my first contract with the CUF.

"Marcus and I have decided that we could bring in a group of six hungry fighters for each camp to train. The finalists will be added into the program for your upcoming fight in three months." My eyes widen, but seeing his excitement is contagious and suddenly I'm ready for the fresh meat.

"We will have a camera taping the entire time and will air this as a special on the Spunk Network. What do you guys think?" I was already nodding and yelling a hell fuck yes...when Alec piped up and asked what role the girls would play.

His next words made me insane...Ring Girls!


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Valentines Day everyone…hope you all have a lovely day. I will be posting a total of five chapters today! See you back in a few hours…going to have lunch with the hubs…**

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

Ring girls.

Ring girls.

Wow...okay, what the hell is dad smoking?

Alice and Rose are whispering and making plans on changing the design of what the regular girls wear and making it our own.

I was considering killing my father when Alice spoke the one word that made everything click into place.

Jealousy.

Those conniving old fogies!

But you know what...this could work.

By the furiously throbbing vein in your forehead I see you're not too happy with the new arrangements.

The thought of me parading around in slutty outfits drives you insane.

Interesting how your reactions spur me on and a flourish of ideas for the new uniforms erupt.

What will your reactions be as we change the tight shirts for something a bit more...revealing?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you all are having a great day…with lots of chocolate and love!**

**Check out my new blog for upcoming pic tease and sneak peeks at upcoming chapters to all my stories. Also join us on Face book, my name is Reyes Onethree-nine, and the group is called Massy's Minions. We're a crazy bunch addicted to all things Twilight!**

**Reyes139(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

Chapter 11

Edward's POV

Ring girls?

No...hell, fuck no!

My mind goes to a picture of men ogling and saying crude things to my sweetness.

I know she's helped out in the past and those few times I nearly killed a few other men in the audience and on the carte.

Those tiny little shorts with the name CULLEN spelled across her ass.

So many times I've been tempted to gift her, a pair with my name.

Marking her as mine and off the market, not something to be slobbered over.

Maybe I can convince Carlisle to make that happen.

"We're fucked," whispers Emmett bringing me back to the matter at hand.

His eyes are only for the love of his life as she, my little demon, and her spunky partner in crime are huddled together.

I could see something bad coming...oh so bad.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ready for more?**

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

"Bella this could work for us," Alice chimes in and Rose nods with a victorious smirk on her face.

"How long have we been waiting for those knuckle heads to make a move? Huh?" I opened my mouth to answer, but Rose continued on without my response, "For fucking ever...that's how long! I don't know about you, but I want to be with that tall, muscular, monkey man...and not just for a quick fuck, either!" Ah, Rose always has such a way with words, but I understand.

These three men have enticed, aroused, and made us drool over their godly physiques...maybe just maybe; we could turn the tables and make them finally open their eyes to what's standing right in front of them.

They looked at me...waiting for my yay or nay.

How could I say no, I want what they do.

To finally make Snake my own.


	13. Chapter 13

**One more to go!**

Chapter 13

Edwards's POV

"Ring girls," Alec chuckled.

"That could work and definitely motivate the audience to get even more hyped up," chimed in his cut man, and brother, Felix.

Carlisle ignored their blatant innuendos and fascination with his girls and instead kept his eyes on me and my boys.

He knew how I felt about Bella.

How I wish she was mine to hold and protect...to love.

His wise eyes studied mine and when he found what he was looking for; the old man smirked and addressed the buffoons on his other side.

"Yes, you heard right. The girls know how to defend themselves and could probably lay every one of you out. I trust their judgment on what they'll be wearing and how to behave." His tone left no room to argue and caused the she-devils to giggle.

"Oh Daddy," my sweetness laughed and focused her eyes on mine.

"We know how to handle these boys _and_ how to make them hurt."

As Emmett said earlier...we're fucked!


	14. Chapter 14

**See you manana my lovelies…your reviews are cracking me up! **

**These two are blind or at least were. Its funny in life how something or someone could be staring you in the face and you just don't see or believe you're enough to deserve. That is the problem with these two. Have they dated in the past? Yes people, but no one could or would ever compare!**

Chapter 14

Bella's POV

Edward 'the Snake' Masen, you have no idea what's in store for you.

If you won't make a move...I'll be forced to make it for you.

"Are you okay with this sweetness?" You ask with hope in your eyes.

Sorry Snakey, but this girl has to make her move.

"Yes Masen," I answer and bite my lip. Your eyes automatically lower to my lips and I lick them "I think it will be fun," I say and my girls chime in with 'most definitely' and 'best idea ever'.

You look disappointed and worried, but my kiss on your cheek makes you smile and relaxes your stiff posture.

"Trust me Snake...you taught me well and I can surely handle you big boy, so imagine the damage I could do to the rest, if harassed." You smirk because its true...my right hook is perfect thanks to you.


	15. Chapter 15

**Good morning loves…this mamacita will be out most of the day, so I'll be leaving you with two updates…See you in the evening!**

Chapter 15

Edward's POV

Your lips on my cheek feel incredible.

I tingle from head to toe and wish they were wrapped around a certain member down below...that begs and weeps over your neglect.

You mention my teaching of a certain punch and that puts me at ease.

I did teach you well that summer.

_"Snake," you had whined when I rejected your wanting too learn to fight._

_"Come on you big jerk...what if I need to protect myself from an assault or a guy that won't take no for an answer? How would you feel if I was left helpless?" you hissed at me and I froze._

You were right.

So with a quick, "_go change…so we can get starte_d," you ran off excited and I was left scared and wanting to keep you in my pocket for eternity.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bella's POV

I remember that summer and the hours spent in my father's at-home gym.

You had worked me to the bone and then some more.

I had learned how to do basic hand bars and locks.

My upper cut and jabs were impressive...even to you.

You learned quickly to never underestimate me and wear a small scar on your left eyebrow as proof.

No one ever messed with me if you were near, but when alone the few that tried learned quickly. I could kick some major ass.

Something I will always thank you for and so does Carlisle.

You've always been my protector, friend, and teacher, but now I think its time I taught you a thing or two.

_Lesson number one:_

If you find the love of your life, make a move and win them over.

Don't let the moment pass you by.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry this took so long...I'm literally just walking in the door and rushing over to post. Well enough about me and my doings…on with the show!**

Chapter 17

Edward's POV

I watch you walk away and wish you'd stay.

You're a busy woman and need to get back to the office and probably begin planning my demise.

Yes that's right, demise.

All those whispered words between you and the other two scare me. My boys are quiet and probably just as worried, if not more, than me.

While you're sexy and sensuality personified...the other two are my boy's worst nightmares.

They will hit them where it hurts, and believe me, no one likes blue balls.

I can see you now walking around the ring, with the number sign above your head, and your body on display.

"That woman will be mine, boys," I hear Alec say and the other two chuckle. "Mark my words...she will be mine and not even Masen over there will be competition for me."

Fucker has a death wish and as my partners hold me back...they know this is only the beginning of the end of one Alec 'the Menace' Volturi.

He just signed a death certificate and didn't even know it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Final one for the night my loves…see you tomorrow!**

Chapter 18

Bella's POV

The days that followed were busy as we nailed down the final negotiations with the network airing our special. The camera crew was hired and the fresh blood, eager to get in the octagon…was chosen.

Uncle Marcus and Daddy worked extremely long hours.

Meetings, dinners with exec's and the occasional last minute changes were all finalized and we were ready to start rolling.

A house in the desert was rented out for a nice price and the chosen were moved in.

Each contestant signed waivers and contracts.

The house rules were expressed and all questions were answered.

Medical assessments were done and our bunch was in perfect condition to begin the strenuous regimen.

The excitement around headquarters was contagious.

This had the possibility to blow up and become huge.

The expectancy is high, but my desire to share all this with you is bigger.

It doesn't hold the same effect if you're not here to experience and enjoy with though.

I miss you.


	19. Chapter 19

**Finally fanfic is up and I can post…I will update four chapters before the night is thru…Sorry for all the tardiness, but kill them not me!**

Chapter 19

Edward's POV

I haven't seen my sweetness since this fiasco started.

My mother, Esme, and her mother, Renee, claim she's been held up in meetings and getting all of the final touches added to the house the newbies will be staying in.

Carlisle tells me to be patient.

I tell him to bite me.

I adore the man and his friendship with my father Edward Sr., transcends the normal employee/employer relationship.

They've been through hell and back since adolescence and with Carlisle's business savvy and my father's skill in the ring, the company has soared.

But if I don't see my sweetness soon...I'll kill him for taking her away momentarily.

I miss her smile and quirkiness.

Her big heart and beautiful face.

Most of all, though, I wish I was sharing this moment with her.

Hugging her and saying how proud I am.

How her endless hours in the office with the girls...helping set up appointments and putting everything in order…is admirable.

She deserves all that and more...my sweetness is one of a kind.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Bella's POV

Today the newbs are coming into the training center for the first time.

The boys are rowdy and driving Eleazar, our driver, insane.

He's called me and dad a few times complaining.

Begging to change tasks with someone...anyone.

Poor man.

Entering the gym's doors, I'm met with my favorite pair of green eyes and his accomplices. Each standing with a dozen roses in various colors and beaming smiles on their faces.

In his hands, Emmett holds red.

Jasper, an assortment of shades of pink.

But my Snake, he has a stunning bouquet of white roses, my favorites.

His smile is brilliant and my heart stutters.


	21. Chapter 21

**Are you still with me? Remember it's a slow burn and this will take time, but I promise to keep it interesting!**

Chapter 21

Edward's POV

Needing to see you girls smile, we headed to the local florist at the ass crack of dawn.

We waited in the parking lot until old Missus Denali opened her doors.

She was surprised to see three huge men waiting for her, but once we explained what, and why, we needed this…she smiled and offered coffee and cookies while her husband arrived with their fresh flowers.

It wasn't a long wait and the assortment was great, but we knew what our women liked and with no hesitancy we purchased our gifts.


	22. Chapter 22

**Last one for the night folks…see ya manana!**

Chapter 22

Bella's POV

He extends his hand to me and I take it.

Pulling me forward, he hugs me to him and presents me with this touching gesture.

"Are these for me Snake?" I ask and you roll your eyes. "Of course they are sweetness. Who else would I get these for, but for my favorite girl?" It was now my turn to roll my eyes and inhale their sweet aroma.

"Well you definitely earned brownie points with these, "I whisper into his ear as some of the film crew passes by us. He smells so good. Like man with a hint of sandalwood.

"Well, I knew you've put in so much work in the last few weeks and wanted to show you how much I appreciate it. I'm proud of you Bells. I know some day, when you take over, it will be in good hands...I hope I'm still by your side then. That we face the future together...just you and me."

"Edward...I," his finger stops me dead in my tracks.

He sees the questions lingering behind my eyes and winks, mouths 'later' and walks away.


	23. Chapter 23

**First update for the day…**

Chapter 23

Edward's POV

Walking away was...hard, but necessary.

I saw those big browns eyes shine down on me with a million questions.

Questions I'm not ready to answer...no, that's not right. I can answer...I've been dying to answer for years, but now isn't the right time.

Duty calls and Jasper's motioning me inside.

I knew they had disappeared as soon as you walked in...each awaiting their own beloved inside.

Maybe I should just kiss you and declare my undying love, but I want that moment to be special.

Something grand...something that will leave no doubt in your mind how I truly feel.

How much I love you.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Bella's POV

He walked away.

Just left me here.

I wanted so badly in that moment to tackle his sexy ass to the ground and make him finish this conversation.

How do you tell someone you want to be by their side forever and then just leave?

"Aren't they sweet?" Rose gushed as she held up her flowers against her chest. "I mean to get up so early, pick these out, and wait for us here and finally show us some inclination to how they truly feel..."

"B...why don't you look as ecstatic as we feel?" Alice questioned.

"Tell me something girls...did they give you your flowers, whisper sweet words in you ears and walk away?" They both nodded and their grins dropped.

"It's not nice to dangle their affections in our faces then walk away...is it? I mean, after all the years of pining over them. The dates that never worked out or were interrupted somehow by the threesome...don't we deserve to be...I don't know devoured, swept off our feet, not left hanging mid declaration!"

Once again they nodded and looked at me with frustration in their eyes.

Those boys are going to learn lesson number two:

Never test the patience of a woman.


	25. Chapter 25

**One more tonight…I'm loving everyone's reactions to our favorite duo…you guys crack me up.**

**By the way, I've started adding the chapters with pics on my blog for this story…if your interesting head on over to Reyes139(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

Chapter 25

Edward's POV

Inside, the room was a chaotic mess.

P.A.'s running around.

Camera crew setting up shots and adjusting the lighting.

The entire Cullen clan was here and anxiously awaiting the taping to start.

The girls were nowhere to be found, making me and my compadres nervous.

"Where the hell are they?" asked Jasper as he bounced from foot to foot. "She was smiling and looking all breathless when I left her...I thought for sure she would be in here, standing by my side."

"Yeah, Snake," piped in Emmett as he searched all over for his Rose. I'm surprised myself. Everything went according to plan...well, except for cutting it short, but the gist was there.

"I don't know guys...I'm just as surprised as you are, but for some reason I'm worried," I never finished what I was saying. You came into view and everything else disappeared.

I became a jumbled mess as well as the twosome by my side. In unison we groaned and adjusted ourselves as you three walked in, in the shortest shorts we've ever seen


	26. Chapter 26

**Last one for the night…see you manana!**

Chapter 26

Bella's POV

"Are you girls sure this won't be too much?"

"No B, trust us...this is going to cause that man to die!" They both claimed in unison then cracked up.

Crazy bitches I tell you.

"Okay what about Dad? Uncle Marcus? They won't like how revealing this is...they'll tell us to change automatically and make us look like idiots!"

"Bella," Rose said, "We got approval from them last week. Were they happy at first...hell no! But after explaining the appeal this would have on the other girls and how it will help push those imbeciles along, they reluctantly agreed, but with the condition that if any one gets out of hand then we'll use the old ones and not complain."

"Plus...when Edward sees his name across your ass he will die. Trust me, the boy won't be able to form a coherent thought, let alone pay attention to anything other than you," finished Alice.

Guess I'm sold.


	27. Chapter 27

**So today we will have a total of five updates…I'll be spending the day with my kiddo, watching movies and eating junk food! I think an update every three hours should work…so on with the show!**

Chapter 27

Edward's POV

Every jaw drops and I curse the high heavens as the miniscule CUF shirt you have on is removed.

Alec and his goons whistle and cat call.

Your father and uncle glare at the entire room and tell us to watch it.

Your mother, and mine snicker.

Two very tiny triangles cover each breast...the company logo directly over where each nipple should be.

I'm harder than steel and you haven't even looked my way.


	28. Chapter 28

**More...**

Chapter 28

Bella's POV

I can feel your eyes on me.

Every male in the room hasn't stopped sputtering and adjusting their tiny packages.

My girls are trying hard to hide their amusement, while I smile. This will be like taking candy from a baby.

"What the hell are they wearing Carlisle?" you shout while your amigos nod furiously.

"Um, the new uniforms," Dad answers and looks at me for help.

"Well, as Dad already stated, these are the new uniforms. We have decided to 'spruce' them up a bit and each girl will promote one fighter." Turning around and giving the room my back, I show his name across my ass.

Your 'oh, fuck me,' is all the confirmation I needed.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Edward's POV

MASEN, in bold letters, is spelled across those luscious mounds I dream of.

I can't form a single coherent thought other than..._Mine._

I don't pay attention to anything else but her body and my name. The trance I'm under is powerful and driving me up a wall.

"So, if Bella, who I think should be sporting my name, is wearing Masen's, who's wearing mine?" asked the numbnuts I'm up against.

Jasper and Emmett stiffen.

One of their girls would have to represent those assholes. With Felix salivating over Rose and Ben over Alice...this will be extremely hard on them.

As bad as this sounds...thank God it's not Bella.


	30. Chapter 30

**One more after this!**

Chapter 30

Bella's POV

Had to be that ass to bring up one of my girls cheering them on.

Rose had decided she could handle them better than Alice and wore Volturi on her ass. Not that she was happy, but get out of hand and she won't think twice to make you choke on your own nuts.

Emmett was furious.

Jasper whisper yelled a 'thank God' and Felix gloated...

Wrong move on his part as Rose kneed his balls and told him to stop crying like a bitch afterward.

Fun times.

Uncle Marcus laughed and warned the boys to watch it or he'll 'beat the snot out of anyone who messes with his girls.'

He didn't hold a black belt in jiu jitsu for nothing.


	31. Chapter 31

**More manana...have a great night!**

Chapter 31

Edward's POV

The room quiets down as today's proceedings are explained.

My sweetness stands by her dad the entire time and refuses to make eye contact.

Why is she upset?

Did she not want to wear my name?

Well fuck me...that _won'__t_ work.

I need her to _want_ to be by my side...so with that thought I march over and pull her back against my chest and say...

"Why so distant baby?" She ignores my question and just smiles at me. Pretending I am not standing beside her. Her attention solely on the director and the gibberish he is spewing.

That won't do.

"I need my favorite girl here, sweetness. By my side, cheering for me and standing by my corner…like we always do. Don't you want that?" I ask as you still ignore my presence.

"Are you made at me?" Still…nothing.

"Did you not like the flowers I brought you? I could change them if you didn't," I nervously state.

Reaching up on your tippy toes, you kiss my cheek and call me a 'silly man' before going back to paying attention.

This woman is so confusing.


	32. Chapter 32

**First of five today…again like yesterday, I'll post about every three hours!**

Chapter 32

Bella's POV

Once everyone knows the basics, we all stand in position as the intro music plays.

Each contestant comes onto the ring as their name comes on the screen. They all stand behind dad and begin to jump around the ring from pure excitement.

The group of twenty-four is young and in their prime.

Some have massive tattoos...while others sport serious angry faces.

The music ends and the group is addressed by Dad and Uncle Marcus.

The rules and regulations are expressed for the public to understand and the two coaches are introduced and prelim matches are set.

Each coach will only receive a group of six to train and mold...so fighting and winning is the only way to stay and have a shot at a six figure contract.


	33. Chapter 33

**Someone asked me how many chapter this story will be, and to be honest, I have no clue. When ever I write, I start off with a general idea of my beginning, middle, and end...no more than that. I have up to chapter 59 written so far and see no ending...just yet. So hold on tight cause this baby has a bit more to go! **

Chapter 33

Edward's POV

The boys in the ring are loud and full of adrenaline.

This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and their eyes display the hunger and desire they each have.

Some are more intense than others, but all of them wanting to win and secure their foot in the door.

This business can be cut throat and only the best of the best survive.

Injuries are very common...one wrong move can end your career before it ever takes off.

"The Coaches will watch each fight and as the winners are declared...they will make a list of which fighters they want," says Marcus.

"After all fights are completed and the boys entering the contest are chosen, they will flip a coin for first dibs."

I meet Alec's stare and smirk.

Not only will I have the better team at the end of the day, but the girl as well.


	34. Chapter 34

**I have added the first ten chapters of this story to my blog with pic's for everyone's enjoyment...Reyes139(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

Chapter 34

Bella's POV

My father, uncle and the coaches leave the room.

The matches need to be made and the ring prepared.

Our referee, James, comes in and so do the judges.

"Well don't you girls look edible?" the old man says. James is in his late forties and still partying up like it is 1999.

We laugh at his compliment and he moves on to hit on our mothers.

The man is incorrigible.

That song, _Pretty Fly For A White Guy_, comes to mind whenever he enters a room.

Shortly after the men re-enter and two middle weight fighters are chosen and ready to fight.

I walk the first round with my number held high.

Catcalls are yelled.

Whistles heard.

But the extremely loud 'shut the fuck up' is what makes me blush.

A reaction only you can cause.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Edward's POV

The first few matches are a flurry of punches, slams and blood. These men are going at it like giant wolves and are definitely aiming to hurt the other.

So little caution or care for the other's safety...not the way I train or fight.

The ones that end up on my team will be in for a rude awakening.

All the men here will get the chance to train even if disqualified...something Alec was against, but I find honorable of the company to do.

Everyone deserves to get compensated for the rigorous beatings they're taking.

The final match for the day is about to start and already I'm on edge. If that ass wipe with the 'I'm a pretty boy' attitude so much as winks at you again...he's dead.


	36. Chapter 36

**This and the next are two of my favorite chapters…I love reading all your reviews and laugh with the excitement you girls have…Thank you so much for taking the time out to read!**

Chapter 36

Bella's POV

The fucker who now stands in front of me reeks of cheap cologne.

It's almost as if he bathed in vomit and then sat outside in the sun…horrible smell I tell ya.

He smirks at me and my skin crawls…no one, and I mean no one, except you, can make my insides quiver with just a simple smile, smirk or plain ol' devilish grin…the last one always does me in and makes me cave into your every devious plan.

"How you doing sugar?" he says and takes a step closer. The girls are on the other side chatting it up with all our mother's…even Aunt Jane is here and celebrating this new adventure.

"I suggest you back up buddy…before I lose my patience," my voice never waivers and my thumb tucks in just like you showed me.

"Why should I baby?" He's pathetic and in need of a being taught a few lessons in manners.

Question is, will I teach it or will you step in and take care of this…like you always do?


	37. Chapter 37

**Morning guys...lets start our day off with an ass whopping...Go Bella, Go!**

Chapter 37

Edward's POV

I can see the annoyance on your face from across the room.

He moves forward and your shoulders square.

They're tense and ready to throw down if necessary.

My gut tells me to step in and protect what's mine, but you can handle him…heck, you could knock down my six foot three inch ass out if you wanted.

I taught you well, young grasshopper…now make me happy and lay this fucker out.

Guys like him don't deserve to be here.

He continuously steps closer and attempts in a very unattractive way to put a lock of hair behind you're ear…

Before he even touches one strand of hair, he's on the floor and howling in pain from the blow.

Blood gushes from his nose and soaks his front.

The room erupts in laughter and you blush.

That right there is my girl folks…my sweetness

**I love a girl who can kick ass and take names!**


	38. Chapter 38

**You guys ready for more?**

Chapter 38

Bella's POV

Asshole.

Who the hell did he think he was, to even try and touch me like that?

Only one man in this world can caress me in any way.

He might not be totally aware of it, but he will.

So far the first part of the plan has worked…he hasn't left my side all night, not even while judging the bouts.

He makes me sit by his side and continuously asks for my opinion.

Daddy and Uncle Marcus laugh while the insufferable Alec scowls.

I still don't see how he could ever think that I was into him…delusional fucker that he is. The idiot couldn't be more opposite of what I find attractive if he tried.

I like my men tall, dark and penny haired colored…with green eyes that penetrate the soul.

That's my ideal man…and currently he's kissing my hand and checking for damage.

Yep, definitely what I want and will have…soon


	39. Chapter 39

**More?**

Chapter 39

Edward's POV

With the last of the matches over and the film crew packing up for the night, I pull my sweetness over to a darkened corner.

Her tight body displaying my name all day has kept me in a constant state of arousal. My cock is throbbing to be near her honey pot and I can't fight it anymore.

She follows me silently and only makes a small whimpering sound, when I push her up against the dark cornered wall.

My body is instantly flush with hers and my nose digs deep into her neck.

Embedding her glorious smell deep within my soul.

My tongue darts out and I lick a path from her collarbone to her ear.

Growling as the taste of her skin explodes on my taste buds.


	40. Chapter 40

***Hides* Sorry don't kill the writer…**

Chapter 40

Bellas' POV

The feel of your hard body against mine is magnificent and dangerous.

Magnificent because having you on me…skin on skin, breaths mingling as we try to consume each other, is all I've ever wanted.

Dangerous because the moment you press your hard body against mine and growl my name, my resolve weakens, and my plans go down an invisible drain.

The girls and I have worked so hard on every minute detail of our torture. We have this mapped out to the minute. Every moment from here to your fight night…accounted for.

As much as I want this to happen, to finally have you all to myself and enjoy every inch of your glorious body…now's not the right time.

So with a mental kick in the ass to myself, I push you away


	41. Chapter 41

** Now where were we?**

Chapter 41

Edward's POV

You're trembling and biting that bottom lip I adore so much.

You are fighting this with all you've got, but you're not getting away from me this time.

Oh no, this time I will tell you…show you, how much I want and need you.

You push and push with all your might but I won't budge, instead I move forward. Every inch of me is pressed against you and it's just not enough.

I need more.

Leaning forward, I kiss the corner of your lips, making my way down and across your neck, working my way back to your ear.

You no longer push me away, no, now you pull me closer and whimper.

You need my touch as much as I need to touch you.

**Final one for the night...see you guys in the morn!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Okay a few asked me about their dating past and while I couldn't answer you then…now, I can give you some answers to those questions…**

**Btw…yes our boy has tattoos and they are yummy. Head on over to my blog, where the banner is posted…along with other pics, for this story.**

**Reyes139(dot)blogspot(dot)come**

Chapter 42

Bella's POV

You're everywhere at once.

Tugging.

Pulling.

Roaming.

Scorching my skin and leaving me without breath.

I have wanted to feel your lips on me for so long…long before you were this amazing man and legend in the ring.

Before you left for those two years to be mentored and trained by the best.

I needed you then, too, but you weren't around.

You emailed me once, claiming to have met someone while in Brazil.

Do you remember that? Because I do.

I grew to hate Brazil while you were away.

They stole what should have been mine.

We should have been each other's first.


	43. Chapter 43

**Just trust me…**

Chapter 43

Edward's POV

Is it wrong that as my lips descend upon your flesh and you moan my name, I think back to the man who stole what was mine?

Not that I have been a saint, but it still stings and burns my blood to know I lost that chance over pure stupidity.

I had been so pent up on walking away from you, letting you live a normal life without my crazy and hectic schedule interrupting yours.

Like I said…I was stupid, young and naïve.

Abandoning you for two years and trying to forget in the arms of another.

Maria was a good girl.

Studious, respectful, and very beautiful.

Problem was…just like all the rest, which haven't been many, they weren't you.


	44. Chapter 44

**More…**

Chapter 44

Bella's POV

You're relentless in your pursuit to memorize every inch of my exposed flesh. I can't get enough of your lips on my skin, but you've yet to kiss me.

Is your mind trying to replace every thought of you with another as mine is only seeing you and me?

I hate Maria for making you even entertain the thought of leaving me.

I would have followed you to the ends of the earth…don't you know that? I would have fought for you and your love.

Is that why you came back to me?

Because you heard about me with Riley?

Sure he was nice to look at and treated me right, but he was just trying to help me forget.

He knew I loved you and tried…tried with all his love and patience to make me forget, but there was one problem with that.

He wasn't you.


	45. Chapter 45

**Final chapter for the night…see you in the morning!**

Chapter 45

Edwards POV

They could never measure to you.

It wasn't until my mother mentioned that you were seeing someone, and that it seemed serious, that I came home.

I interrupted dates, monopolized your time and intimidated the fucker into letting you go.

Am I proud of what I've done to keep you single…hell, fucking yes.

Because now, as you squeeze your thighs and mewl for my attention, I know you are mine and mine alone. I will erase every other touch or caress from your memories, leaving nothing but me and my name as a thought in your mind.


	46. Chapter 46

**Wow a lot of mixed emotions yesterday on their thoughts…I will put you all out of your misery and say they are extremely close to getting together…maybe today maybe tomorrow, but it's coming!**

Chapter 46

Bella's POV

Frenzied is the only way to describe what you've become.

I can't sense anyone...hear anyone...see anyone…but you.

You've ruined me and are finally recognizing that you own me.

If the entire room turned our way and watched our erotic movements, hips gyrating and hands roaming...I wouldn't care.

Let every man in this room see how you own me...control me.

"Bella...baby, feel me… feel how hard my cock is for you and your tight little body that drives me insane. This sweetness is all for you...only you. The moment you walked in wearing those…shorts… with my name across your sweet little rump, my control crumbled. I no longer have control and that's all your fault. I want you sweetness, now"

The moan that leaves my throat is the only sound I can coherently muster...that is until _she_ has to interrupt and my mind begins to scream, 'I'm going to kill her.'


	47. Chapter 47

**Btw sorry for the cockblock, but I have a plan!**

Chapter 47

Edward's POV

I'm going to kill her.

I know Emmett loves her and will be mad, but fuck me, does this insane chick have bad timing.

How dare Rose interrupt us in the middle of what was sure to be the most important and hottest moment of my life. I had you here...in my arms…wanton with desire and at my mercy.

I could feel that indescribable heat coming from between your thighs, its warmth igniting my inner caveman and making me want to drag you away by the hair and back to my cave.

Would you like that baby...me pulling your hair and dominating your every move?

I dream of that at night and can almost taste it in the air…the moment is so, so close.

I can almost guarantee you'll purr by the way you respond to my touch.


	48. Chapter 48

**Here's her reasoning…hope you guys are not planning my death!**

Chapter 48

Bella's POV

She looks genuinely remorseful and pleads with her eyes for me to understand.

"I know…I know I suck, but everyone's waiting on you two to begin the meeting. The cast has gone home and we need to select the best shots for the promotional cover and inside story running next month on the CUF Magazine."

My glare softens a tiny bit as you continue to nibble my ear. My mind goes right back to where we were minutes before and I miss half of her obviously practiced speech.

"…giving us a peek at who each contestant is and what they each bring to the table." Nodding my head and pretending to understand…I pull myself away from you, but not before leaning in and laying a tiny little kiss on your lips and mouthing…'later.'


	49. Chapter 49

**More?**

Chapter 49

Edward's POV

Normally I would just go home and try to relax after a stressful day, but today I can't. You're here and everything inside me screams, that I shouldn't be anywhere, but where you are.

So while you walk away and into the girl's dressing room to change, I head to the back office and wait.

"About time one of you shows up…even though my money was never on it being you." Ladies and gentleman…Carlisle, the jester.

The entire room snickers and I flip them off, but not before warning the maternal figures, to turn their faces in the other direction.

"Now, now, lets not get vulgar son…I taught you manners and I expect you to use them," my father chimes in and is immediately scolded by my mother and Renee.

We all know that this man has the mouth of a sailor and the etiquette of a trucker.


	50. Chapter 50

**Sorry don't kill me okay…you guys need me to finish this off. Last night I wrote my butt off and I have all the way till 74 written…I'm hoping to finish this puppy tonight!**

Chapter 50

Bella's POV

In the locker room my friends attack.

They're vultures…scavenging for their next meal, the stench of gossip is their target amongst these deserted corridors. Once the scent is located, they descend and begin to circle their prey.

Too bad for them that these bruised lips are sealed and won't budge until _we_ talk.

Undressing and redressing takes a while as I feel in need of a shower.

I hate to think that your scent will leave my skin, but if things go according to my plan…I will have plenty of opportunities for more.

Hopefully tonight will be one of those days.

The hot water on my skin feels amazing and so does the memory of your lips descending upon my flesh.

Soft, yet demanding.

Torture so sweet…yet scorching at the same time.

It's surreal how I can almost feel you behind me…


	51. Chapter 51

**Okay guys here we are…almost to that point we have all been waiting for. I hope I did this justice…enjoy!**

Chapter 51

Edward's POV

Time passes and soon we are headed towards the thirty minute mark.

My sweetness should have been here by now.

The girls came in and sat down opposite of me and my boys.

Changed, hair perfectly done, and both wearing identical smirks.

Her parents and mine had stepped out and were now in search of food and drinks for everyone in the room.

Could they have ordered someone around and demanded refreshments? Yes, they could have, but we're not that type of company.

Everyone chips in and helps out anyway they can. From the highest on the pyramid...to the janitor and his wife, who washes and cooks us lunch, no one is better than anyone else.

"So where's my sexy little vixen?" Alec asks the girls while looking at them as if they are a piece of meat.

He smirks my way while claiming he has a special spot for my girl to sit...

He is looking to get a rise out of me and it is working.


	52. Chapter 52

**More?**

Chapter 52

Bella's POV

As the water runs down my skin, I imagine it is his lips leaving tiny little kisses across my flesh.

As my hands roam my chest...

Tugging.

Pulling.

Tweaking.

My mind only sees his lips wrapped around my pebbled flesh, devouring and worshiping each peak.

But as two fingers enter my pussy, pumping and rotating...searching for that hidden spot, which makes me weak...

I scream his name.

"Fuck...fuck Edward, so fucking good Snake!" Over and over and over...I say his name.

His name is my mantra.

The palm of my hand continues to rub my still engorged clit, the aftershocks feeling too good to stop.

I can feel a second wave of ecstasy fast approaching, my breathing is once again heavy and my chest is heaving.

My fingers never stop pumping...

Hard and fast.

Pinching my clit brings me to that edge, but opening my eyes and seeing you there holding onto the sink...throws me over.


	53. Chapter 53

**He deserves what's coming!**

Chapter 53

Edward's POV

My chair flies back against the wall as I dive over the table and wrap my hands around his neck.

He tries to push me off, but nothing he does works.

We land on the floor, him on his back and me in a full mount.

His guard on the floor is shit...he knows this...I know this.

I easily maneuver my body around his and lock him in a rear naked choke.

He immediately taps.

Why he tapped beats me...not even Jesus himself could get me to let him go.

I can't hit him without breaking something...thus canceling our future fight and pissing of the company heads...my sweetness.

To me...him passing out...due to my hands...is the next best thing.

Once he goes limp, my brothers release the idiots that work with him and let them help him up.

They glare...mumble and flinch as I make a move to punch Felix for saying this is your cock teasing asses' fault.

To bad for him, as I back down, Emmett clocks him once, sending him backwards and knocking him into the wall.

Fucker is out cold.


	54. Chapter 54

**Hmmmm…**

Chapter 54

Edward's POV

The girls tell us to leave the room.

Rosalie gives Emmett a kiss on the lips that makes him blush, while Alice grabs Jasper's ass…and winks.

They both tell them to meet them at a restaurant close by, at seven...with the promise to ' talk,' amongst other things.

I am advised to look for you in the locker room, as they last saw you there.

Bumping fists with my bro's...I tell them 'later' and go in search of you.

The sight that greets me as I enter...is one I will never forget.

Steam coming from the showers, calling me over.

Your moans filling the empty space and igniting my lust.

But the sight of you...head thrown back, hand between your thighs and snapping your eyes to mine...releases the beast that wants to claim his prize.

Mine.


	55. Chapter 55

***fans herself* Is it hot in here yet?**

Chapter 55

Bella's POV

You look possessed...ready to pounce and eat me alive.

I barely let out a squeak of surprise as you attack and I am pushed against the tiled wall.

Everything happens so fast...one moment you're across the room, the next you're on your knees and swiping that hot tongue of yours across my slit, before attaching your lips to my clit.

"God...fuck yes," I moan and you groan.

Fingers probe my entrance as you work on my bundle of nerves.

Nipping, biting, sucking...so much at once, yet not enough.

"Please, Snake," I beg.

"Please what, sweetness?" you say against my thigh, while working those magical fingers in and out.

You're eyes are hooded with so much lust, and dare I say...love?


	56. Chapter 56

**Last one for the night…see ya manana!**

Chapter 56

Edward's POV

"Please, Snake," you beg and I'm ready to bust.

Your wetness flows freely down to my palm, creating a small puddle of ambrosia.

You taste divine and I plan to feast on your fruits for the rest of my life.

"Please what?" I growl, because I need to hear that dirty little mouth of yours...to tell me to fuck you. Begging for my cock to claim you...to take what's mine.

My fingers are relentless just like the rest of me.

I have you at that edge and I refuse to let you fall...at least not yet.

Rubbing your beautiful clit and watching you fuck my fingers is fascinating, but watching you fall as I say...

"That's it sweetness...fuck baby, ride those fingers, swivel those hips and let me see you cum. I want...no need, to feel that hot little pussy quiver and suck them in."

You're moaning loudly.

My name is all that leaves your lips.

So sexy.

"Give it to me baby...cum on my tongue." My words do you in as I replace my fingers with my tongue.


	57. Chapter 57

**First one for the day…enjoy!**

Chapter 57

Bella's POV

I can barely breathe.

That was the most intense moment of my life...so much pleasure, so much excitement...so much love.

You bring me down slowly with gentle kisses and caresses. My body is tired and threatens to fall, but you're right there...

Behind me...whispering sweet words in my ear and telling me you've always wanted me...that you love me and need me.

I tell you the same and we laugh over how long it's taken for us to get here.

You take off your now soaked shorts and underwear, and join me in a long shower.

I wash your hair...you wash mine.

I wash your body and pay special attention to your cock.

You're hard, silky, and smooth.

My hand pumps up and down a few times with the occasional twist and thumb swipe across your engorged head.

There's moisture pooling at a rapid pace there, on that tip, and I want a taste...


	58. Chapter 58

**Yeah….**

Chapter 58

Edward's POV

The feel of your fingers on me is incredible, but when you fall to your knees and swallow me whole...I find heaven.

Hot.

Soft.

Wet.

Your cheeks hollow and form a strong suction that leaves my knees weak. You plant your hands on my ass and squeeze...cementing your position as you go up and down, scraping your teeth on the upstroke and licking the tip before going back down.

The pace is torturous and driving me insane.

I don't want to buck, but its becoming too hard.

You urge me on by saying, "Fuck my mouth, Snake...I want to feel you sliding down my throat...you taste so motherfucking good, baby, please take control and give me what I need."

So with my hands fisted in your hair...I do as you ask and fuck your mouth.

You're moaning and sucking harder.

Using teeth, you nibble on the head when I pop out and place it on your lips.

I love the way you look with your tongue coming out to lick the pool of pre-cum that's accumulated as I slap my cock on your lips.

But I simply adore the saucy, yet innocent, look you give, before tugging on my balls, and humming around my cock.


	59. Chapter 59

**Cause I love you all!**

Chapter 59

Bella's POV

You set a fast tempo.

Pulling my mouth up and down...with the occasional pop out, only to tap my lips and tempt me with the drops of clear liquid pooling at the tip.

I lick it every chance I get and hum in appreciation...you taste divine.

My hand leaves your ass and tugs harshly on your balls...you groan and I do it again.

Holding my head still, you take over and take what you need...what I'm more than willing to give.

"Damn...sweetness. So hot baby, so fucking good. Your mouth was made to please me. Fuck, you suck good...take it baby...take everything I give you." Your dirty mouth drives me insane.

"Fuck Bella, mother fuckin' mine is what you are...now and for ever. Shit, fuck...I'm gonna cum, swallow baby...swallow every last drop."

I take it...all.

Your explosion is long and I'm rewarded with hot streams of your cum sliding down my throat and momentarily satiating the thirst I have for you.


	60. Chapter 60

**One more to go!**

Chapter 60

Edward's POV

I'm motherfucking jello.

No strength left in my legs and panting like an old man. Not exactly how I want you to see me after our first intimate experience.

I feel kind of embarrassed, but that goes away with the sweet giggle you release.

"Told you I could handle you," you say, while trying to hold in your laughter. It doesn't work and soon we're both laughing.

"Yes, you did sweetness and I'm so glad you could prove me wrong...feel free to teach me a lesson any time you want."

You swat at my chest and lean in to give me a kiss...

So sweet and gentle, making my chest constrict and my arms wrap themselves around you.

I never want to let you go...not now, not ever.

You wink at me and step out...grabbing us both a towel and walking towards the lockers and in search of clothes.

I have nothing to wear and as I step out and towards the door in just a towel, you pull me back and hand me something.

Something very familiar and that has been missing for months.

"So this is where my favorite fighting shorts went?" I say as you shrug and blush.

So cute.

"Well, I kind of stole them," you say and pull on a pair of yoga pants...no underwear. "I wanted to have something of yours close, because I miss you when you're not around."

And I nod...because I feel the same.


	61. Chapter 61

**Nite nite all...**

Chapter 61

Bella's POV

Hand in hand we walk out.

Smiling and laughing and just enjoying this wonderful moment.

I pull you towards the makeshift conference room we've set up and stop short as I see the company's medical team leaving the room.

I look towards you and notice you are holding in a smirk and avoiding my stare.

What did you do, Snake?

"Before you ask...he deserved it," you say and I know this has to do with Alec. I'm sure he deserved everything you gave him, but how bad is he hurt and can he fight?

You know me so well.

"He should be fine sweetness, just choked him out for making rude comments about my girl." You explain…I swoon.

Fuck Alec...he said _his_ girl.

My father and uncle walk out, followed by the rest of the family...all snickering and watching us closely.

"Seems he found her alright," says your mother and I blush.

"Does this mean the boy finally made a move?" My mother asks and the group erupts in laughter.

All that I can understand as they laugh and wipe tears is...

Slow fool.

Blind.

And when do I get some grandbabies...from my dad.

Wow, guess they were team Edward all along...thank god.


	62. Chapter 62

**Happy Saturday everyone…**

**I've uploaded more chapters and pics to the blog under the Marry You tab...Reyes139(dot)blogspot(dot)com... Also, come play with me and my minions on my Face book group... Massy's Minion...its where all the magic happens!**

** Now, lets get on with the show!**

Chapter 62

Edward's POV

Is it messed up that none of us care about Alec's health?

Here we are in the hallway...laughing, joking and announcing to everyone that we're finally together.

Sure, they crack a few jokes at my expense, but who cares...I love her and she loves me.

Her dad asks for grandkids and my sweetness glares at him before adding that, 'she would like to go on a proper date, before getting knocked up.'

The thought of her round and glowing with my child, makes my chest tighten again and brings a smile to my face.

To have a child with her...to bring something we created into this world, is a dream I plan to make a reality.


	63. Chapter 63

**Who wants more?**

Chapters 63

Bella's POV

The laughter eventually dies down and everyone walks away in pairs.

I pull you with me in the direction of my car.

You make a go for my keys, but as I pout and bat my lashes, you relent and let me drive us back to my place.

We talk for hours and hours.

Talking about our youth, how you have always loved me and I...you.

The time wasted and what we both wanted for our future.

It's beautiful how we both want the exact same thing and have the exact same goals to get there.

Simple rules...really.

You and me...that's all we need.


	64. Chapter 64

***sighs***

Chapter 64

Edward's POV

You and me sweetness.

That's all I need for my life to be right.

For all my dreams to come true.

Last night you fell asleep in my arms...warm, soft, beautiful. Your sighs and purrs of contentment fill me with an immense joy.

I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep without you by my side again. This, _this_ is where you should always be...with me...entangled in each other and loving the other.

Maybe I'm crazy and moving too fast, but I can't go back to my apartment alone...without you.

I want you in my space.

In my bed.

In my life...always.


	65. Chapter 65

**I'm still swooning…are you?**

Chapter 65

Bella's POV

Waking up in your arms is a glorious feeling.

You nuzzling my neck and dropping tiny kisses behind me ear.

I couldn't think of a better way...well, except if you were naked and so was I. Rolling around in these sheets, defiling my bed and maybe playing with those leather cuffs I bought a while back…with you in mind.

Nothing sexier than the man you love tying you down and having his wicked way with you.

"I know you're up," you say while biting my shoulder…my body automatically responds to your voice.

I want you so badly.

I would give just about anything, to finally feel you between my thighs…


	66. Chapter 66

**Last one for the night…see you in the a.m.**

Chapter 66

Edward's POV

You're arching your back and rubbing that tight little ass against my cock.

I want you so badly, but I can't...not yet, anyways.

I have plans for us sweetness.

You, me, and a magical night together...filled with love and declarations of forever.

Uniting our souls and tying us to each other for as long as we both shall live.

Maybe I'm old fashioned, but the thought of me and you...bound to each other in every way...is very arousing.

Laying you on your back, I stare deeply into your eyes and see trust, love and want burning behind those chocolate orbs.

My hips rotate and my cock rubs you there...on that special little button, that makes you putty in my arms.

You moan my name and thrash your head from side to side, as the sensations build and you head towards nirvana.

I may not be able to claim you in every way...yet, but soon, before man and God, I will.


	67. Chapter 67

**Morning everyone...hope you're all having a fabulous Sunday!**

Chapter 67

Bella's POV

You slowly rub your cock on my nub and lavish my neck with kisses. Your entire body lays on mine…covering me in a warm blanket of love and desire.

Rhythmically, our hips move to an exotic beat, a _beat_ only we can hear.

"You feel so good lying beneath me, sweetness," you moan and my eyes roll back. While it may seem juvenile, to some, that we are humping each other…to me, it's the most erotic moment of my life.

Don't get me wrong, I would rather have you inside of me…pounding me into the matress and making me forget my name, but this is so loving and sweet.

I feel worshiped in your strong arms.

"Cum for me baby…I can't hold on much longer. I need to feel you coat my cock with your juices…cum for me, Bella."

My body responds to his demands and I gush all over him and his glorious cock.


	68. Chapter 68

**I love these two!**

Chapter 68

Edward's POV

The rush of heat and wetness that now coats my dick makes me lose my mind. I grab your hips and angle you up and pick up my pace as I slip through your lips.

"Yes…oh God, Snake," you scream as your body is dominated by aftershocks. The sight is magnificent, inspiring…life changing.

My orgasm quickly follows yours and I erupt across your bare pussy lips…

Pearly white streams in squiggles and splashes…almost as if I would have signed my name on what belongs to only me.

We're both breathing hard and looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you," you say and I smile


	69. Chapter 69

**More?**

Chapter 69

Bella's POV

"I love you too, sweetness." I lean over to kiss your sweet lips, but you stop me and ask me to be quiet…

That if you don't get everything off your chest now…you'll chicken out.

"My world revolves around yours. You have owned me, body and soul, since before you were even on this earth. I love you baby…so, so much…I can't live without you and I never want to find out either. I want you with me…in my home…waking up by my side, showering together, eating together and fighting over the last bit of milk in the fridge." My eyes are wide and butterflies attack my stomach…

"Please move in with me," you say and I attack you with kisses and hugs. I can't be anywhere, but where you are.

My place has always been by your side.


	70. Chapter 70

**One more after this...I will tell you all this, so far I have 97 chapters written and it looks like we still have a bit more to go. Never thought I would write something this long, but your love and support has been all the motivation I've needed! **

Chapter 70

Edward's POV

After discussing which home to call ours and which to sell, I leave to go to the gym and you go to meet double trouble.

Alice and Rose are expecting you at the local restaurant that serves an awesome brunch…wanting what, I presume, are all the juicy details of our night and to probably gush about their new boy toys.

I know this because their said toys already texted me with smilies and 'she's finally motherfucking mine.'

Seems like we all have a lot to talk about and plan.

I'm leaving in a month to train in Hawaii with another camp and you have some promotional campaigns to oversee…I can't leave, without leaving you installed in my home.

I want to come back to _our_ home and find you there waiting for me with open arms and warm kisses.


	71. Chapter 71

**See you manana!**

Chapter 71

Bella's POV

The girls are waiting for me at the entrance of Hash House A Go-Go. This is our favorite joint to come to for brunch and gossip.

We're promptly shown to our table and ask for coffee.

"So," Alice asks and I shrug…if they want to find out, they need to loosen those lips and give me some deets.

"You want to know what happened?" I ask and they both nod and wiggle in their seats. "Well…we finally said the 'I love you's' and spent an incredible night wrapped in each other's arms and talking…really talking. We talked about the years missed, the bad relationships and at the end, about never letting the other go."

The squeal was heard from here to the top of the Stratosphere.

We hugged, laughed, and gushed over the new boyfriends we each acquired.

The last twenty-four hours have been ones we will never forget.


	72. Chapter 72

**Morning everyone….**

Chapter 72

Edward's POV

The gym was pretty empty when I arrived.

The boys were here and getting warmed up…loosening up muscles and preparing to spar in the ring.

"How was your night, Snakey?" my obnoxious brother asks, while Jasper makes kissing noises.

I smack the back of both their heads and say…

"Perfect."

Nothing else, nothing less…it was simply perfection and everything I have ever wanted and more.

"That's it…just 'perfect'…you're not giving us anything else?" Jasper inquires and I shake my head.

According to them, I owe them more and they will not leave me alone until I give them more.

So…I tell.

I tell them about finding you and wanting to devour you whole. That you finally admitted to loving and desiring me, as I do you…how you took me home and spent the entire night in my arms.

Finally, I tell them about never wanting to let you go and asking you to move in. My smile is wide, as I recount how you tackled me to the bed and covered my face with kisses.

My boys wear smiles and say they spent the night telling the girls how much they loved and adored them both. The girls admitted to feeling the same and never wanting to be apart.

Things were changing between us all and I couldn't be happier.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

Bella's POV

It has been a week since the 'I love you's' were exchanged and two days since I moved in with you.

Our parents have been on cloud nine since we began our relationship. They have been betting on how long you make them wait for a grandbaby. Never mind putting a ring on my finger…what counts is some children.

Everyone knows that I'm yours and they're all congratulating you for finally snatching me up…well, everyone but Alec.

His mood has soured even more and he has made it a point to flirt with me in front of you constantly.

Too bad for him I just don't give a shit and he has to fight you soon.

I gave you permission to fuck him up and I know you're going to do an excellent job.


	74. Chapter 74

**Alec, Alec, Alec…will you ever learn?**

Chapter 74

Edward's POV

The final matches have been tapped, the twelve finalists were chosen, and we each picked six men to complete our teams.

My group is impressive and hungry to learn.

I take them under my wings and bring in the best of the best world coaches to train them in various areas.

Boxing, Brazilian Jui Jitsu, kick boxing and wrestling.

The workouts are rigorous, but pay off.

So far, every match we've fought against the opposing team has ended in our favor.

Alec is furious, claiming Carlisle and Marcus have given me unfair advantages because I'm 'fucking his daughter.' That earned him a fifty thousand dollar fine and a kick in the nuts from my sweetness.

The men all wanted to strangle him while my girl just took charge and kicked his ass, or better yet, balls.

Everyone laughed at his stupidity and even his team of fighters we're embarrassed to be associated with him. He was slowly hanging himself, while I just sat back and enjoyed the show.


	75. Chapter 75

**Two more after this…**

Chapter 75

Bella's POV

Today the remaining four fighters will go up against each other and contend for a spot on the fight on our next pay-per view.

An event which has sold out and is garnering attention from every sports columnist and magazine in the U.S...

We've had attention like this before, but never to this magnitude.

Everyone wants an interview with our main event fighters and a sneak peak at what we have in the works with this special.

Edward is leaving in three days for Hawaii and whatever press we can do, must be done there. He already has a few reporters lined up and banging down our doors to get to him.

I'm going to miss him so much while he's gone, but at least this time I know…he's coming back and straight into my arms.


	76. Chapter 76

**Can't wait for it to be Snakes's turn in that ring…**

Chapter 76

Edward's POV

My guys are amped and gearing for battle.

The intro music plays and you walk in by my side…supporting my team and making my pants tight.

My guy gets in the ring and jumps around, loosening those muscles.

The other fighter is already there and in store for a world of pain.

Tyler is young, but hungry.

He knows that this is his one chance to show the company what he's made of and refuses to lose.

They are called to the center by James, rules are explained…gloves are touched, and the bell rings.


	77. Chapter 77

**See ya in the morn…**

Chapter 77

Bella's POV

Tyler comes out like a caged beast and lands a fierce blow to Aro's left side. The entire room goes silent and Aro sways. We all exchange looks and know for a fact that this boy…win or lose, will be signed by us.

Not letting his opponent recover, Tyler tackles him to the ground and gets on his half guard position. Here, he controls his legs and most of his upper body.

Elbows and a rain of punches land on Aro's face and he does so little to protect himself. The Ref stands them up at once and asks our medic to check the deep cut across Aro's cheek.

Alec argues that he's fine and can continue with no problem, but we know better…this man has had enough for today.

The ref asks Aro if he wishes to continue but he's almost unresponsive and can barely hold his weight up.

Match one for the day goes to my man's team.


	78. Chapter 78

**Sorry this took so long...I had a lot to do this morning and couldn't get me AOL email acct to open up and let retrieve my edits...in other words this was a morning of clusterfucks! Okay now back to the story...**

Chapter 78

Edward's POV

The fighters on the bleachers go insane and start jumping up and down and yelling congratulations to their brother in the ring.

My group is a well balanced group…with an exemplary work ethic and admirable sportsmanship.

Tyler reaches over to Aro and offers him his hand to get up off the floor. They hug and congratulate each other for putting in such an entertaining fight. Both sides see this and unify in their appreciation for the two warriors in the ring.

Alec, as always, stands to the side and just scowls…while everyone else celebrates. Medical attention is given to Aro and the Ref announces the winner as Tyler on account of a TKO


	79. Chapter 79

**Ready for the second fight of the night!**

Chapter 79

Bella's POV

The octagon is cleared and reset for the next fight.

I've been looking forward to seeing this last bout.

Michael Newton deserves the world of hurt he has in store for him. Peter is a skilled fighter and well versed in different martial arts. His stand up is almost as impressive as my Snake and that's saying a lot.

My money is on Newton walking out with at least one broken bone.

Edward takes his group back into the locker rooms and away from Alec's trash talk…he's looking to get a rise out of my man or his boys. If one of them reacts, they could face disqualification…something that will take away Peter's chance at the contract and money, but hurt Edward as well.

He refuses to give him what he wants…at least until he gets him in the ring…one on one.


	80. Chapter 80

**Love me some Daddy C!**

Chapter 80

Edward's POV

Cock sucking son of a bitch…

Did he really think that I would jeopardize my guy's chances or my chance to ruin his career…fuck no, his ass is dead the minute he steps in the octagon with me!

He's afraid…I can feel it every time he looks my way or the way he avoids bumping into me in the halls.

He's a pussy with a big mouth…a mouth that's going to cost him everything he has in a month.

"It's time son," Carlisle pokes his head in and smirks, "Fuck their shit up!" His smirk is still in place, but there's fire behind those words.

He has a vendetta against that Newton fucker for trying to touch Bella.

"Already taken care of…pops," I say, earning me a one finger salute.

Chuckling, he pops back out and tells me to, "Get my smart ass back out ringside," and reminds me that my sweetness is waiting for me.

Don't have to tell me twice…


	81. Chapter 81

**Last one for the night!**

Chapter 81

Bella's POV

Alec's in the ring with Michael…yelling and threatening to fuck up his career if he loses. Poor kid…I would be pissed if I had to be trained by this prick.

He makes what we do for a living look barbaric and cruel.

Finally its time for me to go get my Snake and his fighter, and walk them down to the octagon. They meet me outside the dressing room door and begin the road back with the entrance music on full blast.

Peter's jumping up and down and cracking his neck...

Loosening those muscles and getting his head in the zone.

We walk all the way in and I grab my number, waiting for my cue to make my round and for the fight to start.


	82. Chapter 82

**Sorry for the delay...its been hectic around here! Today I will be posting a total of four chapters...see you in two hours!**

Chapter 82

Edward's POV

James calls them to the center of the ring as your father welcomes the judges and thanks them for coming out.

You walk the ring with grace and poise…yet your body screams sex and naughty dreams. The men once again scream, catcall and whistle your way…I know they only try to get under my skin, but I hate having anyone but me enjoy your beauty.

"You lucky fucker," sneers Alec, while licking his lips and following the sway of your hips.

I keep chanting 'one more month' in my head and pray I make it to the end…he's grasping at straws to make me lose control. Emmett kicks his chair, sending him backwards and on his ass.

"Keep talking shit, asswipe," he snarls while standing over his trembling form, "I don't have a fight with you next month to jeopardize…I _will_ fuck you up, as a gift to him and my new sister in-law."

Got to love the big ape.

He knows he can't hit him either, but its fun to see Alec almost piss his pants.

Sitting back down next to me, he snickers and we wait for the fight to begin. You sit next to me and snuggle into my side…pissing the idiot on the other side of the bleachers off even more.

The rules are explained, gloves are touched, and the bell rings.

Let's do this shit.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

Bella's POV

Mike comes out swinging with a fury we had not seen in him before. He tries uppercuts, superman, jab…any punch that he can land, yet only makes contact twice.

He is slower than Peter and not in as good a shape either.

Peter dodges and dances around every attack he has in his stand up arsenal. Some might call what he does show boating, but with the ease in which he blocks and ducks, I call it skills.

Getting frustrated, Newton charges towards Peter's legs…trying to get an easy takedown and score a few quick points. That plan doesn't work out either as Peter twists his stance as they fall and he ends up in Michael's half guard.

Planting his feet on the inside of each thigh…he secures his position and begins to descend his own rain of elbows and punches to the fucktard below.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

Edward's POV

"Secure his right arm!" Emmett yells.

"Take your time…he ain't got shit…secure that arm and work him into an Armbar or Kimura," he coach's and spits as his dislike for the Newt shines through.

"Fucker's a dead weight on that floor…he's trying to run the clock out and make you work," I add while Jasper and I prepare to enter the ring as the clock winds down on the round.

Peter listens and earns full guard, when Michael panics and leaves his arms unprotected. He is distracted by everything we say, instead of paying attention to the ass whooping he is receiving.

The bell sounds a minute later and Peter stands up proud and tall. That boy has talent…a talent and work ethic that will take him very far in this sport.

"You did well kid," I tell him as Jaz checks his gloves for problems and then his face for injuries. The boy has nothing but a couple of drops of sweat on his face and a smirk behind his mouth piece.

"Like you said, Edward, he ain't shit…that boy is scared and fighting too carefully…he knows he can't beat me and is looking for a slip up, anything that he can turn around on me." Jaz offers him water which he gulps down and then stands. He smashes his gloves together and is ready to go, but before we leave, I give him one more parting thought…

"You are smarter and faster…he won't find a mistake."


	85. Chapter 85

**See you in the morning!**

Chapter 85

Bella's POV

Both men rush out and throw blows.

The boys on the sidelines are getting extremely rowdy…wanting this fight to go the distance and some blood shed.

Michael tries and fails at trying to maneuver Peter on his back. He comes close once and ends up getting himself pressed against the cage with Peter as the aggressor.

Peter is over the games Michael is trying to run and clinches his ass. His arms lock on the back of Michael's neck and pulls down, while his knees began to break him down blow by blow.

Knees fly up, connecting with his face…his ribs and kidneys.

He is getting extremely woozy and bleeding profusely from his nose.

It has to be broken.

The Ref stops them once and Michael is checked and per his own request, goes back to the fight.

Peter manages to land an impressive head kick that sends him back to the floor. He rushes forward, mounts him and then grinds and pounds him into unconsciousness.

The fight is stopped the moment he goes limp and Peter is declared the winner by TKO.

Snake stands up and grabs me by my waist…tipping me back and kissing me into oblivion.

Seems he got what he wanted.

The best fighters and the girl!


	86. Chapter 86

**Afternoon my lovelies...I was asked yesterday how many more chapters this has to go and i estimate this will go to 130 easily maybe more. I have a plan for these two and we are almost there, but I needed to square of a few things first...today there will only be four chapters as I'm running low in the bank...never worry this weekend I plan to write what's left out and finish posting next week!**

Chapter 86

Edward's POV

Fuck…

Best way to celebrate a win ever.

You taste so good sweetness, and by the whimpering sounds you're making as my arms tighten around your waist, you like my flavor as well.

Throats are cleared behind us and Emmett looks sheepishly our way as a camera is pointed at us and captures this enticing kiss, for all to see.

You blush and hide in my shirt while I smirk like the smug fucker I am and pull you closer.

"You ass," you say and giggle.

Shrugging, I bend down to your small stature and bite your ear.

"Can't help myself sweetness…you look too motherfucking good with my name across those cheeks. I blame you for my insatiable nature and will taste you every chance I get." Your eyes gloss over and my hands capture you as your knees go weak.

Squeezing your ass is heaven and doing it for all to see that you're mine is the cherry on top of this motherfucking cake.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

You are just about to say something else to destroy my sanity when I'm yanked away from your arms and tossed over Jasper's shoulders.

You growl and threaten him, but the fucker laughs and deposits me next to my cousins.

"Sorry lil B, but we need to get Snake in the ring and taking care of his team. Those boys have earned what we are about to offer and we can't have that conversation while he mauls you…don't worry, he'll be back to making your knees weak in a few minutes."

I duck my face and blush.

He's right, of course, and as you go back to being an angry Snake and walk to your team, I feel proud.

These men are incredible and you are about to make that bunch's day with the offer to train, for free, with them at their camp in Vegas.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

Edward's POV

"You have all shown great heart in and out of that ring…" I begin and all their faces show pride. Even the ones that lost and just stayed to train and learn, look satisfied with their accomplishments.

"We are proud and see a lot of potential in this group, so as a camp that runs out of Vegas, we are willing to let this group come and join us in four months to train here, for six months at no cost to any of you."

They are speechless and don't believe what we're saying.

Emmett explains what we have in mind with further detail. How all they will need to cover is food as they will stay at the house the CUF recently purchased with the intent of filming more specials in the future. Carlisle offered to accommodate them in a section of the house for free as a favor and extra motivation to wow him in the future.

They all accept and leave the gym with beaming smiles on their faces.

Now to go and find the little minx that stole my heart and who's in need of a good ravishing.


	89. Chapter 89

**See you in the morning...**

Chapter 89

Bella's POV

The girls decided to get ready for our outing tonight.

The boys have it in their minds that we will all be gambling tonight, but that isn't the plan _we_ have. We want to be wined and dined and then hit the strip for a night of dancing...celebrating the success of this new business venture.

Plus the thought of those sexy devils...dressed up and using their swagger on us tonight, had extremely pleasurable possibilities.

Rose chooses to wear a skin tight black bandage dress, that shows and enhances every curve she has...she is dressed as sin and dying to drive Emmett insane.

Alice picks a gold ruche sweetheart dress that makes her look like a goddess. Jasper is sure to drool and lose his shit at least once tonight...that little firecracker has him finally wrapped around her finger.

And finally I choose an off white, one shoulder lace dress that falls above mid-thigh. The slit on the side reaches high on my upper thigh and shows off my legs...legs that if I have my way, will be wrapped around my Snake, before the night is through.


	90. Chapter 90

**I love him, is all I will say!**

Chapter 90

Edward's POV

The boys and I have decided to get ready for a night of drinking and gambling with our women.

They seem excited and ready to let their hair down.

We all dress in black slacks and button down shirts.

Just rolling the sleeves to our elbows and dabbing some 212 to attract those girls and drive them insane.

Bella once told me that that smell was delicious and cum worthy...the next day I bought a year's supply.

Best $350.00 I ever spent.

Not one day goes by that I don't dab some on and she sniffs or finds a reason to bury her face in my neck.

Like I said before...best money ever spent.


	91. Chapter 91

**Here's to hoping that Fanfic works today!**

Chapter 91

Bella's POV

We decide to meet at my apartment.

We are all giving our hair a final fluff, when the doorbell rings.

We check our gloss, put on some Juicy Couture and grab our clutches on our way to get the door. They are a vision of male beauty...

Strong shoulders, chiseled jaws and smirks that melt our panties on the spot.

We all stand with our mouths open, eyes roaming and the boys adjusting their cocks.

I lick my lips at the memory of how good you tasted.

Sweet and tangy...my favorite combination.

"You look delicious sweetness...good enough to eat."

"What's stopping you?" I say and you growl.

Sexiest sound in the world.


	92. Chapter 92

**Men...**

Chapter 92

Edward's POV

You are sex, desire and gluttony all in one.

No amount of restraint could help me tonight with how tempting you are. I could try to behave, but by the saucy smile you send my way...I know you don't want me to.

I'm vaguely aware of a throat clearing behind me and someone female calling your name...all I see is you and how transparent your dress is...

"Um Bella...where's the rest of your dress, baby?"

"What do you mean? This is the whole thing," you seem confused and so are the girls as they receive similar questions from the other two.

"Not that I don't love it sweetness, cause your sin incarnate, but isn't it a bit much to go play blackjack?"

"The fuck?" Rose hisses and you put your hand on your hip.

Something's not right here...


	93. Chapter 93

**Those boys don't stand a chance!**

Chapter 93

Bella's POV

"Blackjack?"

"Well yeah," Jasper adds, earning a glare from Alice.

"Um, no," she says, "we are going out to eat, drink, and dance...we've had this all planned since before we all got together. We wanted a night out...not to sit next to you three idiots and watch you play." Jasper looks at her with a sad face and opens his mouth, but Rose cuts him off.

"Fuck this...I say you guys go do your thing and we'll do ours." I nod and stand beside the two.

Edward doesn't look too happy, but too bad.

I wanted a night out with my man.

"You know girls," my smirk grows and everyone turns my way. The girls look interested and the boys in pain.

Yep, they definitely won't like what I have to say.

Too bad...so sad.


	94. Chapter 94

**Okay please don't be mad at me, but there will be no more updates til Tuesday...I have some things to take care of at home and some serious writing to do! I will be finishing this story up this week and need to get it all written out. So please have some patience with me...I promise to make it worth your wait!**

Chapter 94

Edward's POV

Her smirk is scary, yet so fucking sexy.

She has me by the balls and knows it...I won't be letting her out of my sight tonight, especially dressed like this.

"I feel like playing the number game tonight and if we're with them, it won't work. No boyfriend around guarantees success in our game and definitely attention." My blood boils and my mind screams... MINE!

The other two she-devils giggle and agree that my sweetness' idea has appeal. My partners in crime each grab their women and drag them to opposite areas in the house.

We each share a look that screams possessive fucker and cavemen taking charge.

Is this what you wanted...to get a reaction?

Well, you're definitely about to get one...


	95. Chapter 95

**Okay I'm back and all done writing this out...We finished at 142 chapters and I hope I made everyone happy with where this has and will go. Today there will only be three chapters, as that is all I have on hand at the moment, but as soon as my team gets back to me...we will have alot more chapters ready for your reading pleasure!**

Chapter 95

Bella's POV

What happened big boy, cat got your tongue?

You seem to have so much to say...yet don't know where to start. My eyes travel the length of your body, devouring you and wanting to feel you again.

Once will never be enough.

My thoughts of your body pressed against mine feel so real...so good.

I can feel your harsh breaths against my neck, panting and groaning as you feel my body tremble and weaken in your arms.

Suddenly, I'm brought back by your lips smashed against mine. You groan and press against me harder, murmuring, "You need to learn your place, sweetness," just before you bite my bottom lip and suck hard. My mind is a jumbled mess...I can't think or even attempt to answer when you're like this.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

Edward's POV

You can't talk, move, and are barely holding yourself up. Exactly how I want you.

"You, my incredible, sweet and saucy vixen are mine and mine alone. You need no attention...drinks, numbers or even a passing glance from anyone but me." You moan and swivel your hips...looking, searching for any type of friction to calm your ache.

Not yet sweet one.

"Tonight," _I lick your neck,_ "you will be by my side..." _bite_, "I want to show the world that you belong to me...with me," _nibble,_ "and if I have my way, before the night is through," _suck,_ "you will carry my name."

"Oh god," you cry.

You have no idea what I've just said...too busy riding my leg, but that's okay...you will soon enough.


	97. Chapter 97

**I decided after this you guys get one more!**

Chapter 97

Bella's POV

Lick, bite, nibble...suck.

That's all I comprehend and you know this.

You play my body's desire for yours against me, but it's okay...tonight I'll have you begging me for more, I have plans.

We were never going to go out without you three, we just needed to make you see that going _with_ us was to your interest, and it worked.

So now that you three see our points of view and agree, we head out.

Dinner at the N9NE Steakhouse first.

The restaurant is packed, but flowing with happy and fun vibes. We all sit next to our other halves and talk.

Sharing and reminiscing of our youths.

Pranks played within our group and finally admitting to Emmett, that we three were at fault for his blue period.

Two years ago we added blue dye to his Axe body wash, hence the blue period.

He was a walking, talking, Smurf for four days, before it wore off...we laugh, he scowls…until Rose whispers something in his ear that makes him blush.

Guess we're forgiven...got to love Rose.


	98. Chapter 98

**So I decided to give you guy's one extra chapter tonight, and as of tomorrow, we will have ten a day until this is all wrapped up…goodnight!**

Chapter 98

Edward's POV

Coming out tonight, like this, was a great idea.

Here we are...hanging out, drinking, telling stories and sharing laughs. I never thought I would get here...with you by my side and my boys with their other halves.

It feels good.

You laugh at something stupid and look my way, our eyes meet, and I fall in love all over again.

Your skin is flushed from the alcohol, your smile is wide and your eyes sparkle with a hint of naughtiness.

Tonight's the night...I can't wait anymore.


	99. Chapter 99

**First of ten today…I will post every hour until we get to numero diez!**

Chapter 99

Bella's POV

We leave the restaurant and head over to club XS inside of Encore

The place is packed and the music is thumping...definitely the place to be on a Saturday night.

We head towards the VIP section, find a seating area facing the dance floor, and order drinks.

You've been so attentive all evening...always touching me, asking me if I need anything and if I'm happy. I love that about you...your need to make sure I'm taken care of has always been present.

As kids, it was mostly playing with me or giving me your candy.

As teens, you spoiled me with my smoothie addiction and cheesy NSYNC paraphernalia.

And now, it's all about my comfort and happiness.

You truly are perfect.

B.O.B.'s _Nothing on You_ is playing and you pull me out to dance. We move in perfect sync together. Your hands are on my hips and pulling me towards your front.

I can feel your hardness and shamefully rub my ass against you.

"Naughty little sweetness," you groan and lick a path from my collarbones to my ear. I turn in your arms and kiss you, my body never stops rubbing, and grinding…you love it.

We don't miss a single step as we devour the other.


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100

Edward's POV

We're grinding against each other and putting on quite a show by the amount of wolf whistles and cat calls sent our way.

The song finishes and I pull you towards our table.

You smile at me so innocently as I push a piece of stray hair behind your ear...that smile and kiss on the cheek you give me are what push me to react.

It was now or never...

"Bella, do you remember when you were seven and you came to Disney with me and my folks?" You nod and look at me strangely. I know it's a weird way to start this conversation, but you'll understand in a minute.

"Do you remember how we were in line...waiting to get on Splash Mountain? You had on those ridiculous mouse ears and were trying to get me to put on mine," again you nod and wave with your hand for me to continue...

"Do you remember what I told you that day?"


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

Bella's POV

_"Do you remember what I told you that day?"_

Of course I do silly man...that's something I will never forget.

_"Sweet B, when we grow up, I think I'm going to marry you."_

Even at that tender age, I knew you meant it.

Its funny how, as you grew up, your bravado when it came to me flew out the window.

I used to long for those earlier days...when you would hold my hand, kiss my cheek and keep me by your side...always.

Now why are you asking me this, Snake...why?


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102

Edward's POV

I know you remember.

I can see it in the way you smile and giggle under your breath.

I remember that day too...constantly.

Why did I lose that connection with you?

Doesn't matter now...no, now it's my time to make that statement true.

Placing both hands on your face, I pull you forward and stare deeply into you warm browns. Kissing your lips chastely, I whisper, 'I love you' and a single tear runs down your cheek.

"I told you as children that someday, when we were grown, I would marry you...and now, now as adults in love, I ask you to do me the honor of becoming my wife...be mine, sweetness. Will you marry me?"


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

Bella's POV

Oh my God...

You just asked me to marry you...oh my God!

I want to run down the strip yelling at the top of my lungs that Edward 'the Snake' Masen just asked me to marry him. He looks nervous now...why?

I mean we just got engaged.

It doesn't matter that you haven't given me a ring or that you're leaving in two day...

I'm your motherfucki..."Um, sweetness, an answer would be nice. I understand if you want to wait or say no, but give me something here."

What the hell is your crazy ass talking about?

"What the hell are you going on about...we just got engaged? You should be kissing me senseless...amongst other things."

Now you're looking at me funny...

"What?" I say and you kiss me passionately.


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

Edward's POV

Crazy, adorable, sexy woman you.

Here I am sweating and getting the picture that marriage isn't what you want...instead you're lost in your head...celebrating and saying yes.

Women.

I tell you inbetween kisses and nibbles that you never answered and you attack me with vigor all the while moaning 'yes...yes...oh God yes!'

Best answer to a proposal hands down.

Eventually we pull away and you ask me when I had in mind to get hitched.

You mention sometime at the end of the year when my schedule is clear and I shake my head.

You say next Spring and I put my finger over your lips.

"No...no more waiting. I want to marry you now! Don't care who officiates the ceremony, nor do I care about the location. All that matters is me, you and our family. What do you say? Let's do this baby...tonight."


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

Bella's POV

I have been planning my wedding to you since I was five.

I knew what kind of dress I wanted, what kind of flowers and that I wanted Disney as our honeymoon.

I had plans...plans that flew out the window the moment you said now.

Best idea you've had to date...

There's no reason for us to wait or plan something elaborate to entertain others, when me and you are all that matter.

"Let's do this."

"Are you sure sweetness? I can wait if you want something bigger...I don't want to but..." pressing my lips to yours, I quiet the crazy man and tell you again...

"Let's do this."

Grabbing my hand, you pull me up and kiss me.

The kiss is passionate...full of promises of a long, happy life together.

And that's all I've ever wanted.


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106

Edward's POV

Eagerly we go in search of our friends and find them talking to a fighter, from another circuit, and his wife.

We exchange pleasantries and make small talk, but you're getting impatient.

"We're engaged and want to get married...now, so can we continue conversations as we head towards the exit?" you blurt out.

Everyone stops and stare at you.

You blush and shrug your shoulders.

The women all squeal and rush over to you, hugging and congratulating you. They ask if we're seriously contemplating getting married tonight and I say..."fuck and yes!"

Everyone laughs and the boys pat my back...they knew this was coming and were only waiting for my signal.

It was time and tonight, after we exchange 'I do's,' you will be officially all mine, before God and man...all mine!


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107

Bella's POV

"Oh Bells," Rose sniffles and Alice just holds me tighter.

This is big...very big.

"Are you sure though? I mean, why not plan that dream wedding you started as kids?"

"Alice, I love him...the where, how, and who officiates doesn't matter. What matters is being with the man you love and tying yourself to each other in every way."

"Oh, Bella," Rose wails.

She's always been a big softie when it comes to matters of the heart.

"Now, who wants to help me round up our folks and convince them to get their butts out of bed and towards the nearest Little White Chapel?"

They both nod and pull out their phones.

This night is truly becoming the best of my existence.


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108

Edward's POV

"About fucking time," my father says as my mother gushes over the news.

"It was the right time," I add.

"No, you're just slow my son...I would have snatched her up, if I were you, years ago...you are slow and lucky she never wanted another."

This I know...

"Now baby, you know I'm ecstatic, but why not wait and plan...give her the wedding of her dreams?"

"Because Momma E, all I need is him, me and my family to make it my dream wedding...nothing else matters or is needed." My heart swells and clenches as you say those words...it's exactly the way I feel.

"Oh, Bella," she cries and my father grabs the phone.

"Give us thirty minutes and we'll meet you anywhere you want...we love you both and couldn't be happier..."


	109. Chapter 109

**Wow a lot happened today…lets see what tomorrow brings…goodnight!**

Chapter 109

Bella's POV

"Oh, baby...I'm so happy for you," my mother gushes and my father sniffs.

I honestly believe that he's wanted this marriage more than me.

"I'm so happy and proud of you both...I always claimed you two where meant to be and I was right!"

"I'm so happy, mom...I can hardly contain myself. I've wanted and loved that man for years, I don't want to wait, plan or stress over a huge wedding...just give me my Snake, a minister and you guys there...that's all I want."

"Bells," my father croaks...he's always been the overly sensitive one.

"Baby, just tell us where and we will be there...I love you and I'm so proud of you...me and your mother couldn't be happier of the woman you've become."

"I love you, Daddy," I whisper and you take the phone from me as I begin to cry.

"Meet us in about thirty minutes," you say and give them the directions to the place we've picked.


	110. Chapter 110

**so I caved...one more for the night!**

Chapter 110

Edward's POV

Less than fifteen minutes later, we're standing outside the chapel waiting on everyone to arrive.

My parents arrive first and gush all over you...us.

Their happiness and acceptance means the world to me, but your love is my entire universe.

"We brought you Nana's ring, son," my father says while handing me the one belonging he holds near and dear to his heart.

His mother and father truly had that once in a lifetime kind of love...the kind we all strive to achieve, but few grasp.

My eyes mist up and he tells me to make you happy...to love and honor you above all else and always remember that no matter what, you are always right.

"Just remember one thing son," he snickers, "no matter what she says, her butt never looks big and no, she didn't gain weight."

I laugh hard and go on to find you encased in your father's arms.


	111. Chapter 111

**Morning...I'll be posting alot more today! Have tissues ready...I teared up when I wrote this!**

Chapter 111

Bella's POV

"My little girl is all grown up." Daddy seems to be the sentimental one tonight as mom tries to pry his arms off me.

Shaking my head no, I tell her its okay because...I need a moment with him.

I know he loves Snake as his own.

In his eyes no one's better for me than him.

But tonight...tonight his little girl moves on into the arms of her mate and won't need him to brush her tears or kiss the boo boo's better.

"I'll always be your little girl, daddy."

"I know baby...I couldn't be happier for you and that crazy man of yours, but I can't help feeling as though I'm losing you."

"Never," I say and squeeze him harder.

"No matter where life takes me or what it brings, you will always be my father and the man I look up to. I might love that Snake with all my heart, but you...you are a piece of me and me of you...no one could ever take that away."

"She's right, you know," my love says, "you're not losing tonight...your gaining a son. A man who has always looked up to you and respected you..."

There wasn't a dry eye around us.

We are a very lucky bunch...we have a family that loves, cares and supports...and friends that are more like siblings.

We are two of the luckiest souls walking this earth.


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112

Edward's POV

"Okay...seriously...enough of this mushy shit, we need to get these two love birds hitched and on their way." Ahh Rose, such a way with words.

Everyone agrees and we enter the chapel.

Standing behind the counter is a middle aged Marilyn Monroe wanna-be, clicking her tongue and looking through a magazine.

She spots our crazy bunch...half of us dressed for a night on the town and the other in pajamas and robes.

I swear this shit only happens in Vegas.

"So who's the lucky couple?" she asks and everyone points our way.

"Well you two...step right up and let's do this thang."

The room erupts in laughter and we step up towards her counter.

We spend a whole hour debating on which 'package' to go with.

The women and my father want a Star Wars themed wedding, while the rest want a cheesy mix of celebrity impersonators with Elvis presiding over the ceremony.

Mary, as we started calling the receptionist, tells us to make it a compromise and gives me Elvis to marry us and Yoda to play the organ.

Perfect mixes of crazy and funky...just like us.


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113

Bella's POV

Craziest thirty minutes of my life later, we're husband and wife.

Yoda plays the wedding march while Darth Vader...my flower character, does his thing.

The men laugh and Rose almost pees her pants.

Rose and Alice walk the aisle with determination and barely contained humor.

Once they take their places, Daddy and I make our way.

I thought I would be the one in a hurry to make it to my Snake, but the man basically carries me towards my future. Once in front of Snake, he kisses my forehead, tells me he loves me and tells Edward to take good care of his most priceless possession...then he walks over to Mom and sitsdown.

We all laugh as he wipes his eyes, but in all honestly there isn't a dry eye in sight.

Even Mary gets choked up.

Elvis comes in, doing his grand entrance and shaking his tail feathers for all the ladies in attendance.

It is fun, different and completely us.


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114

Edward's POV

Elvis gives us our money's worth in his performance.

The ceremony is short and to the point, but filled with laughter and dancing.

According to him, if we want to have a happy marriage, the men in the room have to learn to do his famous hip thrust.

In other words, the girls picked a song and we shook it for them.

My mother and Renee drool over their men, while we all try not to die of laughter.

Bella is so red in the face I think she is going to pass out on me.

The Hale's are on the floor banging their fists on the ground and begging for mercy.

I think we are doing a good job...

Even Darth gets in on the fun and makes us all look bad...dude has the moves down pat.

Finally, Elvis stops gyrating and officiates the ceremony.

We exchange the customary vows and add a couple of 'fuck yes's' and 'I'll cut a bitch that interferes'...

That one is all my sweetness.

Finally we are pronounced man and wife and I pull you into my arms.

You have tears of happiness running down your cheeks...beautiful.

"I love you, sweetness...from here to the day I die. I will cherish, love, protect and honor you."

"I love you, too...so much, Snake."

Our lips meet and the world disappears...happiest day of my life.


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115

Bella's POV

The group disperses after another round of congratulations and well wishes.

Our lips won't stop...hands caress, bodies mold and forget the outside world.

Beautiful...

"I can't wait to get you home...Mrs. Masen."

I moan and run my lips down to your jaw and nip.

As my teeth sink in, you groan and lift me up, toss me over your shoulder and lay a single smack to my backside.

"Is that the theme of the night, Mr. Masen?"

"And what theme would that be...sweetness?"

"Dominance."

"Fuck, you dirty girl...you bring the beast out in me. I'm going to enjoy devouring every inch of you. Commandeering your body and bending you to my will...fuck yeah, my inner caveman wants to play...you ready sweetness...ready to be fucked into a coma then brought back by my love?"

Fuck...yes...and please Sir!


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116

Edward's POV

The drive back to our home is full of touching, kissing...my hand on your thigh...squeezing, feeling and marking.

Inside the apartment, we're a flurry of movement.

Shirts ripped off.

Pants shoved down...

Undergarments ripped.

And then there is just you and me...naked, open, wanting.

Your breathing is labored as is mine, but you make it sexy.

I pull you towards me by your hips.

You come willingly...not a single word said...they're not needed.

Our eyes, hands, and bodies scream what we need...desire.

We land in my bed in a heap of limbs...I have no idea where you start and I end.

My lips kiss every inch of you I can reach...eyes, cheeks, and lips...your neck and downward. The taste of your flesh on my lips is intoxicating, but the feel of your pebbled flesh...swelling and elongating between my lips is maddening.

"Oh fuck, Edward," you groan and throw your head back...so beautiful.


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117

Bella's POV

We bite, lick, and suck anything we can reach.

My back hits the wall near our bedroom and you hold me in place with each hand on either side of my head and your hips against mine.

My pelvis tilts slightly, looking for any type of relief, but you shut me down.

"Hold on," I pout and begin to protest, but your finger over my lips and the hungry look in your eyes, holds me in place.

"No, no, not like this...I want to take my time with you...savor this moment. Now be a good little sweetness and wait for me in the living room..."

You step back and I release the breath I am holding.

"Go now," you say and swat my butt.

I rush off, heading straight for the couch...I hear you chuckle...you said hurry and I complied; now hurry up and don't keep me waiting.


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter 118

Edward's POV

You shake that sinful ass as you walk away.

I want to run after you and fuck you into our mattress, but this is our first time...I want to consume, devour, eat you alive.

The room is dark yet I see the soft glow of candles and petals surrounding our tub.

I had asked my mother to help me set this up...I needed to give you something. I can't take you away on our honeymoon now, because of the fight...but you deserve to remember tonight as special...just you, me, candlelight and our sweet moans of pleasure.

I check the temp of the water and it's cooled down a bit.

It heats up quick as I turn on the jets and add a bit more hot water.

Bubbles, scented in warm vanilla and roses, skim the water.

A bucket, two flutes and some champagne sit off to the left of the tub. The ice hasn't melted much and the strawberries on the platter beside it look juicy and plump...perfect.

Walking back out, I find you exactly where I asked you to go. I extend my hand out and you take it. I don't say a single word...just pull you with me and walk us in.

You gasp and kiss me...all bets are off.


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119

Bella's POV

It's beautiful.

The soft and warm glow of candles.

The tub filled with bubbles and rose petals.

Champagne to toast and strawberries to feed each other...beautiful.

But none of that matters to me.

I just need you...by me, over me...inside me.

I attack you like a wild animal and have no intent to stop. Your arms encircle my waist and pick me up...my legs wrap themselves around your waist and squeeze. You groan and wrap those sinful fingers in my hair and pull.

"Stop tempting me, sweetness," your eyes are hard and menacing but your smirks gives you away...you fucking want me as bad as I do you.

"Quit your shit and fuck me."

Teeth bared, arms tighten, and my arousal coats you as it drips.

I'm going to get fucked so good!


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter 120

Edward's POV

I can feel you...hot and dripping, my restraint is gone and in a flash, I have you on the counter...legs spread and my tongue lapping at your dripping cunt.

"Shit!"

"That's it baby...give me more of that sweet honey," I murmur against your lips and I'm rewarded with a pull of hair and a pussy riding my tongue.

So fucking sexy.

My fingers slowly caress your labia and you throw your head back. I won't penetrate you, but I will tempt you with them.

I want my cock to be the only thing entering your love box tonight.

"Edward," you whine, but it quickly turns into a moan as my lips attach themselves to your clit.

It's so pretty, pink and swollen.

My tongue swipes at it in rapid strokes. You tremble and claim to be close...with a tiny nip to your bud, I have you there...ready to fall and begging me to get you there.

My finger barely enters your opening and I can feel your walls wanting to suck me in...I pull back, give your clit a small smack and stand up.

You look positively ready to kill me...good, because I want you aggressive, without control or restraint.

By tomorrow morning you won't be able to walk.

Or talk...


	121. Chapter 121

Chapter 121

Bella's POV

You stop... stand up and leave me on that counter, legs spread and horny as fuck.

"What the fuc..." You sweep me off the counter and deposit me in the warm waters of the tub before I can finish my complaint. I hiss in pleasure as the jets pulse and massage my tense muscles.

You climb in behind me and sweep my hair off my shoulders. Don't know how you manage to get my hair up in a messy bun, but you do.

"I love you, sweetness...you have always been my world...my life. You have made me the happiest man alive, and tonight I will show you how much. I have dreamt of having you be mine before, but I never thought it would be a reality."

"Oh Edward, I..."

"No baby, you have always been the braver one between us...it's my turn to let you feel my love, my want. I promise to you here and now to love you, cherish you till my last dying breath...actually that would never be enough...my love for you will never end. You are my life, Bella..."


	122. Chapter 122

Chapter 122

Bella's POV

I capture your lips in a searing kiss and let my appreciation flow through my actions. Your words have left me speechless and on the verge of tears.

You are the most gentle, sweet and loving man I have ever met.

You let go of my lips and begin to massage my neck, shoulders, back.

Every inch you touch is electrified and increasing the flooding between my already drenched thighs...and not by water.

"I want you, baby," I moan and raise myself up above your length.

"Take me, Bella, take all of me," you beseech me as your teeth scrape across my shoulders and your hands grip my hips, lowering me onto you...slowly.

"Fuck," we both whisper...both in absolute emotional and carnal overload.


	123. Chapter 123

Chapter 123

Edward's POV

Your walls latch on and envelope my girth in a vice grip.

The feeling is indescribable and killing any thoughts of taking this slow...I need to make this perfect for you, for us. My instincts tell me to slam you down repeatedly...until you're screaming and crying out in pleasure.

"Oh Edward, fuck baby...ughh, so fucking perfect," you sniff as tears run down your cheek.

"Don't cry sweetness, please don't...I feel it too...so good, so deep," a groan of pleasure leaves your lips and I need to see you.

I love the feeling of you in my arms, back against my chest...my hands dominating your movements, but for tonight...I need to see your face.


	124. Chapter 124

Chapter 124

Bella's POV

"Turn around, turn around and let me see my beautiful wife."

I comply and we stare into each other's eyes.

There is so much love staring back at me, my tears return and you gently wipe them away.

No words are exchanged...none are needed.

Our breaths mingle as we kiss slowly...savoring each moment.

My hips rotate slowly, deriving a growl from you.

You grasp my hips and began to lift me up and bring me back down harshly, each time harder than the last. Your groans and growls of pleasure cause me to gush and whimper in pleasure.

Those sounds are too sexy to ever be silenced.

"That's it Bella, fuck baby, work those hips and ride me baby...yes, fuck, damn...just like that," water splashes and some candles fizzle out.

The darkness adds to the romantic ambiance.

Our hips work together in perfect sync...bringing the other to that edge, yet not willing to let go.

Not yet.


	125. Chapter 125

Chapter 125

Edward's POV

I bring you up to my chest and swallow your screams of pleasure.

Our tongues battle.

My hands roam, yours scratch down my back.

"So close," you whisper against my ear.

Wrapping my arms around your torso...with one hand splayed across your chest, I slam you back down and bite your neck.

Your back arches, your hair dipping into the water as you scream.

My hips become unstoppable and ride you harder.

Each slam harder than the last...prolonging your pleasure and spiraling me towards that abyss.

"Oh God, Snake...oh God," you chant, "Pleease baby...fuck, cum for me...cum in me…"

I explode and latch onto your nipple...sucking hard. You erupt again, as the head of my cock assaults that hidden spot only I can find.

You scream silently and tremble in my arms...

"I love you, I love you...fuck, Bella, I can't and will never live without you...without this ever again...need you."

You kiss me with so much passion and I agree.

The morning light is coming through our bedroom window, telling us of the arrival of a new day and the start of the rest of our lives.


	126. Chapter 126

Chapter 126

Edward's POV

We finally crawl into bed around nine a.m.

You were adamant in taking a shower and servicing my cock, after your two orgasms. Best night of my life.

I won as coach...I won the heart of my girl and her hand in marriage, and won one hell of a hellcat in bed.

I'm one lucky fucker...

We awake late in the evening, order some take in and enjoy the peace and quiet surrounding us. Tomorrow, I will have to leave and miss this perfect specimen by my side immensely. I know this isn't permanent, but it hurts to go.

So much time wasted, years of watching and wanting, yet avoiding.

I was so stupid.

We make love again that night and fuck throughout the early morning hours...trying to compensate for the month and a half I'll be gone.

The next morning comes too quickly and with it, our bubble bursts.

You help me between sniffles...we pack my bags, make sure I have my passport, I.D.'s and wallet. You ride me hard on top of my luggage, while I make love to you on our bed before I leave.

My heart hurts, but I know that after this fight, I will never leave your side again.


	127. Chapter 127

**Sorry, but that's all for today...see ya in the morning!**

Chapter 127

Bella's POV

It's been two months since you left.

What was supposed to be one turned into two after BJ Penn wanted to train and work on some new techniques with you. It is an incredible offer, his stand-up is untouchable...the best some would say.

I wasn't happy, but put a smile on my face and told you over Skype it was okay and that I understood. You promised to make it up to me, but I waved you off...I knew what I was getting into when I married you.

I began working crazy hours and taking on more than I should just to pass the time. I had no reason to stop. My father threatened to call you a few times, when I became sick, but after a lot of pleading from me and my mother's promise to take me to the doctor...he relented and let me be.

The doctor confirms my suspicions on the day you are due back.

It is something that will pass and all will be fine.

I am a healthy young woman...nothing to worry about.


	128. Chapter 128

**So Edward's Eternal wanted more and here I am to deliver! Enjoy babes, three more coming you're way!**

Chapter 128

Edward's POV

I am finally going home.

Over the last month you've seemed tired and a bit sick.

I called your father several times and he confirmed you had been a bit under the weather. He claimed your mother would be taking you to the doctor, yet I never heard if you did or didn't go.

I know you were upset with my extended stay, yet you never said a word. I felt horrible, being away from you for so long and after just getting married, too.

I hope you understand and that we can work something out for the next time this would occur.

Maybe next time you can come with me...or at least come spend some time.

The plane descends and I can feel my heart trying to beat out of my chest. You are close...I can feel it.

My bros are just as excited as me and wanting to touch their other halves.

"Ready to see the Missus?" Emmett elbows me and I smirk. I am ready to do a lot more than just see the missus.


	129. Chapter 129

Chapter 129

Bella's POV

I am waiting for you with Rose and Alice.

We've all missed you knuckleheads so much...we needed you guys.

Emmett comes through first and sweeps a squealing Rose off her feet. Their whispered words and caresses are sweet, making me yearn to have you in my arms already.

Jasper comes next and stands in front of Alice. They stare deeply into each other's eyes...telling the other everything with just their eyes and bated souls. It is intimate...until she takes charge and knocks the sexy Texan on his ass and kisses the lights out of him.

They each look happy...

I can feel you close by, but can't find you. My eyes tear up and began rolling down my cheeks. No newlywed wants to be separated for so long from her husband, and here I am, two months in, with still no sight of your bronze hair.

Where are you?


	130. Chapter 130

Chapter 130

Edward's POV

Is it mean of me to stay back...behind the shadows and watch you look everywhere for me? Yes it is, but I am so scared that this separation has been too much.

Seeing you distressed and with tears in your eyes breaks me and before you can see me, I have you tipped backwards and my lips are devouring, consuming yours.

"I missed you," I say between kisses.

Your giggle is music to my heart.

"I missed you, too...so much, Snake...I-I d-don't know if I c-can go so long without…" my poor girl stutters as your emotions got the best of you.

"Never baby...okay. We'll have to work our schedules around the other. I go...you go and vice versa, okay?" You nod and hold onto me.

No...We will never be separated for so long again.

The company will have to understand us or lose us.


	131. Chapter 131

Chapter 131

Bella's POV

My parents want us over for dinner, but you refuse, stating that...

"I want to be with my woman...I don't wanna see, hear or speak to anyone that's not named 'my sweetness'...got it?" Everyone nods. "Good."

So fuckin' hot.

You become a wild beast the moment we are alone and in the confines of our home.

That night you take me to heights I have only dreamed of. Your hands never leave my flesh; your mouth bites, sucks and marks my breasts with mouth sized bruises of love. You push and pull...using my body to sate yours, but never forgetting mine.

We spend hours re-exploring each other's bodies.

Yelling.

Groaning.

Growling as each wave of pleasure takes us under.

Finally, in the wee hours of the morning, you stop and I fall back limp and exhausted. You pull the covers over us...mumble an 'I love you' and drift off to sleep.

The following morning we leave our tiny bubble and are on our way to the weigh-ins...I am so excited! Alec had been getting out of hand with lewd gestures and innuendos. I wanted you to put that fucker in his place.

In the great words of Emmett Masen, I am ready for you to, "Fuck his shit up."


	132. Chapter 132

Chapter 132

Edward's POV

The weigh-ins are fun and the scared look in Alec's eyes after I lowly tell him..."So, you wanted to fuck with my girl while I was away? Well...you're one dead son of a bitch the moment we get in that ring," is priceless. He gulped and I laughed.

So fucking good to be back.

We both fight in the middle weight division and check in at less than 185lbs. We are both interviewed and photographed facing off in the typical fighter pose. He tries to act tough in front of the cameras and gets in my face.

My sweetness is in the crowd...wearing her uniform with my name on the back. The other girls are there as well and are facing the same lewd remarks from his lackeys. My boys have had enough and throw punches...guards rush in and break it off, but not before my bros get some good solid hits in.

I just stare at this piece of shit and hold up two fingers.

This bitch is all mine and he knows it.


	133. Chapter 133

Chapter 133

Bella's POV

After the debacle at the weigh-ins, the boys are fined and given a flick on the wrist by Dad. He thinks it is great and penalizes them fifty bucks for the broken banner Felix landed on and tore.

According to Em, best fifty he ever spent...

The stage crew and backstage guys worked through the night setting everything up. The pay per view company came in the morning of the event and ran tests...making sure all cameras and equipment were up to par.

Edward keeps to himself that day...his ear buds in and Metallica blasting through. He is in the zone and I let him be...tonight, we'll be celebrating more than just a win.


	134. Chapter 134

Chapter 134

Edward's POV

Showtime...

The crowd is loud and going insane as Enter the Sandman plays...Metallica always gets me in that murderous zone and keeps me there.

My sweetness walks down with me and stands by my side as I'm greased up and my mouth guard is checked. The official tells me I'm good and to kick Alec's ass, causing me to chuckle.

Does anyone like this fucker?

You turn to grab your number, but I need some sugar first...my lips melt into yours and every noise in the auditorium dies. Nothing. You pull away and wish me luck and offer a victory blow job when I'm done.

Now that's some motivation.

I walk in and do a quick run around. Alec has his back to me, but tenses when I'm close...idiot.

Back at my corner, Jaz, Em and my father put my sponsor banner up and give me some last minute advice. James, the ref, calls us up and explains the rules.

We don't touch gloves and are sent back to our corners.

You walk around and I have to grit my teeth into my guard as all these men ogle my goods and yell some disgusting things. You blow me a kiss before you head out.

Ring, ring, ring...


	135. Chapter 135

Chapter 135

Bella's POV

Ring, ring, ring...

You fly out of your corner and circle Alec. He's watching your every move...if you move forward, he backs up, if you fake a move, he flinches.

He's scared.

He attempts to take you down early, but you're too quick and dodge. He stumbles forward and lands on his fists. He bangs his fists once and rushes back up as you watch and smirk.

He's frustrated and you've barely started.

He tries to push you backwards, but you stand your ground and land three jabs back to back. He's stunned by the three harsh blows and the corner of his eyebrow bleeds.

"Go baby, go!" I'm on my seat yelling and the girls join me.

You somehow hear me and smile my way.


	136. Chapter 136

Chapter 136

Edward's POV

"Go baby, go!"

I can hear you and so does Alec. It burns him alive and I'm enjoying his misery. The other two join you and begin chanting, "Go Snake, go!"

"Got your bitches cheering for you, I see," he sneers and keeps on goading...to bad it won't work. I'm going to enjoy picking his game apart piece by mother fucking piece.

"Edward, watch his right hand," Jaz yells as he attempts to land an uppercut. I step back, he barely grazes my chin. I return the hospitality with a series of combos...making him stumble back.

He loses his footing and falls on his ass...I pounce. His eyes grow big. I'm better on the ground than he is. I take up his half guard and secure his right arm beneath my shoulder.

"Good, Edward," my father says, "work your way loose of his legs and begin to cross over to side guard." It takes a bit of work...mostly elbows to his face and with one hand trapped, he tries to just buck me off...loosening his legs and letting me through his guard.


	137. Chapter 137

Chapter 137

Bella's POV

"He has this in the bag, Bells," my mother whispers in my ear.

"Are you doubting my baby, Renee?" his mother glares with a smile on her lips. "He wouldn't dream of losing in front of the new wife...he knows she'll kick his ass."

"Damn straight she would, she takes after her own mother," my mother adds before the two lushes erupt in giggles.

"Lord help us," we all say in unison and giggle ourselves.

We turn our attention back to the octagon as the crowd goes 'ohhs' over a deadly elbow you landed. The ref looks ready to stand in and have Alec checked for the cut he now sports.

You hit him one last time with the back of your fist and the bell rings...you have won this first round.


	138. Chapter 138

Chapter 138

Edward's POV

The bell rings and my boys rush in. I am sweating profusely, but not a single mark is on my body.

Jasper checks my face, my body and gloves and finds nothing.

Emmett gives me water and rubs my shoulders a bit to keep me loose.

Dad gives me tips and says that my opponent, in his words, "looked like shit and as if his ass has been violated," whatever that means. I sometimes think he's taken too many hits to the head.

The doc gives Alec the all clear to continue and everyone leaves.

We each stand in our corners and wait.

The bell rings and he charges straight at me, but instead of landing a hit of his own, he meets my fist.

His nose and my hand have become great friends and for the next several minutes...they have an intimate encounter.

Out of desperation, he tries to land a superman punch, which I dodge and surprise him with a kick to his mid-section. The air is knocked out of him and I shock him with a superman of my own.

Difference between us is that mine connects and sends him down to the ground.


	139. Chapter 139

Chapter 139

Bella's POV

The last blow lands him on the floor.

The entire room goes quiet...waiting to see what you're about to do. You don't disappoint and land on him full guard. Alec's dazed and you begin a serious round of ground and pound. His face is swollen and almost unrecognizable.

You relent on the punishment much to the 'boo's' of the crowd. They don't see your intent, but I do. In a quick maneuver, you grab his ankle and lock. You pull back, causing him to curse in pain. He tries to escape but you won't let go.

It's either tap or have it snap in half.

He taps and you pull one last time, before you push him off, and the room explodes in cheers.

My Snake just beat the shit out of that conceited fool.


	140. Chapter 140

Chapter 140

Edward's POV

I can't hear anything as I'm pulled up and my bros put me on their shoulders. I can see from my position that Alec is still on the floor and groaning in pain.

Good.

I'm put back down and suddenly you're in my arms. You kiss me everywhere and the entire room goes quiet. It's not everyday the heir to the Cullen empire kisses and wraps herself around an employee.

You won't let me go and I don't want you to.

The doc, as customary, checks me out. I take pictures for the magazine and even interview with you by my side.

Towards the end of my interview with Riley Biers, he asks about the rumors of our relationship.

I look to you for help, but you just hide your face in my neck and giggle.

Guess it's up to me.


	141. Chapter 141

Chapter 141

Bella's POV

I hide in your neck, but it's not because I'm shy...I just want to see what you'll say.

"So are the rumors true?" Riley hedges again.

"Well first and foremost, I want to thank everyone for coming out," they all cheer you on and you hold your hand up, "Please everyone, give me a moment. Are the rumors true that we're dating...no, we're not dating." There are murmurs and questions being yelled all around us.

Snake chuckles, looks into my eyes and says...

"Two months ago, I married the love of my life...this woman in my arms has always been the one for me. It might have taken me a long time to make her mine, but mine she is."

Our parents and friends come up and hug us.

The interviewer congratulates us, as does the crowd.


	142. Chapter 142

***wipes tears* Here we are peeps, the last chapter. I want to thank everyone for taking this fun/crazy ride with me. I have enjoyed reading every single review/pm, I have received…and while I haven't answered, I appreciate and love you all immensely.**

**To Rach and Steph…what would I do without you guys there to hold my hands and push me when I need it. I know what I would do…I would die and never post anything again. If I don't say it enough…THANK YOU! You guys are the best team a girl could ask for and the dedication and love you give me and my stories…leaves me in tears. I love you both and you two are screwed because I don't think you could ever get rid of me!**

**Well I guess it's time to say Twilight aint mine and on with the show…enjoy!**

Chapter 142

Edward's POV

Riley turns to my blushing bride and asks her about being married to my ass and she takes the mic. I look at her as does everyone else.

"Okay everyone, I'm going to need a minute of silence." Everyone hushes and looks your way. Our parents and friends look as lost as I feel...well, all except for her proud mother.

"Um Edward, I have something to tell you," you say with a nervous look and I take your hands in mine. I give them a squeeze and ask you to go on.

"I just wanted to officially inform you that there will be an important visitor coming soon..."

"Um, okay?"

"They'll be staying a while," you answer and I ask male or female. You claim you're not sure and my mother gasps as does all the women in the ring. You have tears in your eyes and I ask how long they're staying.

I mean, we just got married...I want some time to enjoy you.

I say this and you smile.

"They'll be here in six and a half months if all goes right." I still don't get it.

"Sweetness, that's all nice and dandy, but when do they leave?"

"Well, they'll be with us for the next eighteen years, but around for the rest of our lives."

Your father and mine scream, "He works fast," and it all clicks.

I fall to my knees and kiss your stomach...we're having a baby.

"Yes baby...we're going to have a munchkin here soon." You fall to your knees and kiss me. Everyone has tears in their eyes and the crowd yells...

Nothing could top my night.

I won the fight...got the girl and soon a little piece of us will be running around.

I think I loved you even before you were born, but now, now I know I can't live without you and our family, sweetness.

The end…


	143. Chapter 143

First I would like to apologize for taking so long in getting my review replies out, for this last chapter. Real life has been hard and with many heavy hit lately. I appreciate each and every response I've received…via pm's, reviews, or a shout out on Face Book…Thank you!

Now for the good news…the Special PDF is ready and up on my blog under the Marry You tab!

To down load head on over to Reyes139(dot)blogspot(dot).com

I'm so excited for everyone to see the hot pics, I added to the chapters… enjoy!

Also before I go, many have asked if we will have an epi or a few outtakes soon. The answer is…HELL YES! I will be working on one soon, for the Fandom for Autism compilation due in May…I will make sure to let everyone know when it's ready and give you a sneak peak at the lives of Edward the Snake Masen and fam…

See you soon…


	144. Chapter 144

**My piece for Fandom4Autism is officially done...here's a small teaser from the Marry You Outtake named... ****Oh Shit, the Baby's Coming. Now ****please head on over and donate to this worthy cause if you wanna read this and many other incredible pieces donated by amazing authors! **

**Fandom4Autism(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

"What's wrong sweetness…do you wanna go or are you just nauseous over her perfume," a small chuckle escaped my lips and her hand flew toward me, punching me square in the nuts.

"Fuck." I spluttered and keeled over…her strength having magnified by the thousands while pregnant.

"Madam," the lady squeaked and rushed over to help me.

"Don't touch the asshole," my girl threatened in a growl and the lady whose name I would later learn was Leah… backed away, slowly, probably wondering if she would be next or if she should call the cops and report a domestic disturbance.

My entire lower half hurt and she still stood there with her hands on her thick hips and glared at my traumatized form.

"I'm okay ," I squeaked and attempted to right myself…Bella was having none of that and stood her ground with her dainty flip flop covered foot on my chest.

"It's not funny now is it you ass?"

Not wanting to upset the missus any further I softly said a small, "no," and began to apologize after being let up.

"Sorry sweetness," my hand rubbed her belly, while my lips trailed her neck…right below her ear on that magical spot that always calmed her down and made her putty in my capable hands. "You're right…that wasn't nice…especially since I know how uncomfortable and queasy you've been lately."


	145. Chapter 145

**Fandom for Autism**

**Fandom: Twilight**

**Penname: Reyes139**

**Title: Oh Shit, the Baby's Coming Outtake from I Think I'm Gonna Marry You**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: It took you nine months to get here…sixteen hours of labor and pains for your mother to give birth and exactly one second for me to fall irrevocably in love with you.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight Isn't Mine**

Bella's pregnancy had been a relatively smooth one.

Minor back pains here and there that were to be expected and a small bit of nausea in the morning, but nothing too bad. The major problem for her was the aversion she discovered she had and harnessed throughout her pregnancy with bad smelling perfumes.

It never failed to make her sick if she ever encountered a nasty scent.

Elizabeth's Taylor's White Diamonds was her kryptonite and a big no _no_ in any vicinity we inhabit at the moment…I learned that the hard way.

It was after her six month check up that the above mentioned occurred.

Needing to get out of the city for a bit, and thinking a bit of shopping would do us good, we headed to Cali for a much needed break. The car ride was relatively calm, with only three stops to pee and another two for snacks.

Let's just say that the Golden Arches and I became fast friends throughout her pregnancy, at all hours of the day and night.

My child had a strange fascination with their McFlurry's and fries that I will never understand, but as long as both my treasures were happy and satisfied, I could honestly care less.

Well, back to said incident…

We had just arrived at a little children's boutique, when the sales lady approached and began to show us all the one of a kind furniture and custom carriages they carried.

My sweetness began to look a little green around the gills and sweat formed atop her brow. The poor sales lady began to fret over her and try to make her comfortable, but nothing seemed to work.

With each close encounter Bella continued to look worse.

Finally noticing the scrunch in her nose, and the way she kept trying to evade the poor woman bending over backwards to make her comfortable, I stepped in.

"_What's wrong sweetness…do you wanna go or are you just nauseous over her perfume?" A small chuckle escaped my lips and her hand flew toward me, punching me square in the nuts. _

"_Fuck," I spluttered and keeled over…her strength having magnified by the thousands while pregnant._

"_Madam," the lady squeaked and rushed over to help me._

"_Don't touch the asshole," my girl threatened in a growl and the lady, whose name I would later learn was Leah, backed away, slowly, probably wondering if she would be next or if she should call the cops and report a domestic disturbance._

_My entire lower half hurt and she still stood there with her hands on her thick hips and glared at my traumatized form._

"_I'm okay," I squeaked and attempted to right myself…Bella was having none of that and stood her ground with her dainty flip flop covered foot on my chest._

"_It's not funny now is it you ass?"_

_Not wanting to upset the missus any further, I softly said a small, "no," and began to apologize after being let up._

"_Sorry sweetness." My hand rubbed her belly, while my lips trailed her neck…right below her ear on that magical spot that always calmed her down and made her putty in my capable hands. "You're right…that wasn't nice…especially since I know how uncomfortable and queasy you've been lately."_

_Her eyes misted and her lip trembled…my poor babies._

"_I'm so sorry, Snake," _sniff,_ "it's just that horrid smell and then you laughed and and…" she broke apart in my arms._

_Poor Leah watched the entire exchange and even apologized profusely a few times over her perfume. According to her, she was the same way when she was pregnant with her son Embry. She even went as far as 'decking,' her words not mine, her husband one day for bringing her a bottle of a popular French perfume on their anniversary._

_He thought it was sweet…she puked and then punched him square in the jaw…landing him on the floor._

_She begged us to come back tomorrow, and even went as far as giving my girl a huge discount for the discomfort she caused by mistake, and the blow to the nuts I took._

"How are you holding up mama?" Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing began to pick up as another contraction came close.

"It hurts Snake." Big fat tears rolled down her cheeks and my heart clenched. I knew that this day would be hard on her, but I could never imagine her like this.

Holding her breath, sweating and crying as another wave of pain took over her lower back and legs.

"They're coming baby, in a few, to give you something for the pain…I'm so sorry you have to endure this to bring our miracle into this world…I love you."

"I love you too, but we're never having sex again…do you hear me…never again!"

"As long as you're with me, I'm fine…you are all I need baby…you and our child."

"Ready for that epidural, Isabella?" Dr. Reyes questioned while putting on her gloves and spreading my sweetness' thighs a bit further apart.

"Looks like you are about six centimeters at the moment and should progress rather nicely within the next two to three hours." The nurse, who had been quiet this entire time, came over and helped my girl sit up over the edge of the bed.

The anesthesiologist came in within minutes and began to prep my girl.

Needles and catheters were put in place and all the while I watched the wall. I could tell she was okay by the constant tension on my fingers from her death grip on them.

Once everything was taped into place and the medication began to distribute itself throughout her system, she relaxed…even took a nap.

My mother and hers came in at various times to get updates and make sure she was comfortable.

Her father and mine only poked in their heads and rushed back out, afraid to see anything they never should.

Rose and Alice cried as they saw her sleeping and Emmett and Jasper wore proud smiles…we were all so excited for this day and the new member joining our family.

"Will you finally tell us the sex? We know you know, Edward," my mother pestered on her trip numero 1,000 into the room.

"Nope."

"Nope…"

"Yep." God, I loved fucking with her like this…I was sure she was close to smacking me, but it was her nosy ass' fault. We told them all to wait til the blessed day…make it a surprise for everyone, except me and my girl, but they just wouldn't stop asking.

"Yep, you'll tell me! Oh my God, baby…I swear I won't tell a soul…you are the be..."

"Mom, stop…I'm not telling you now or anytime between now and the birth…now go back out with the other members of our family and tell Renee to come in."

"Fine." She stomped her foot and left.

"_Do you think they'll be okay with us not telling them, Snake…I kind of feel bad about keeping this a secret?"_

"_They'll be fine sweetness. This is our choice, not theirs and they need to understand that."_

"_I know that baby." Her teary eyes looked into mine and she sighed. "It's just that they have been dying for this day to come and I feel like we'll be cheating them by keeping it a secret…you know?"_

"_I do, but they will just have to get over it…trust me, when they meet our child for the very first time, they will be overcome with joy and it will all have been worth it."_

"_Okay." Is she agreeing with me…just like that…no more convincing needed?_

"_Yeah?" My smile was wide and hopeful._

"_Yeah…let's do this baby."_

"You needed me son?" Renee whispered as she walked in and walked over to my chair. Her hand began to run through my hair just like her daughter did every time I was stressed. She was aware of my nerves and fear that something would go wrong.

I had approached her a few weeks ago, after Bella kicked me out of the house and told me to and I quote, "Fuck off and let me breathe."

"_I'm scared, Renee…she's so tiny and her stomach's enormous, how will she be able to deliver without complications?"_

"_She'll be fine, Edward. We are talking about my daughter…who is just as stubborn as her mother and one hell of a woman. She can do this and will…trust me, she will be fine." Her warm eyes, just like her daughter's, twinkling and shining with love. _

"_How can you be so sure?" I hedged…I wanted to believe, to be able to enjoy these last few weeks of her pregnancy, but this nagging fear was making it too hard._

"_I know because I'm her mother and brought her into this world. She was a huge baby at 20 inches and 8.5 pounds. It was hard and oh so painful, but worth every moment…and trust me, the moment that baby is in her arms, the last few painful hours won't register. All she will care about is you and that baby…nothing else."_

_Her words did calm me down a lot and when I arrived at home, I showed my girl just how much. A calming bath and rub down after and she was forgiving me for my every last sin._

"How is she?" Renee asked while kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Better than a few hours ago…the contractions were hard on her." If I could have traded places with her, I would. My girl began to stir and I stood up to be by her side.

"What time is it Snake?" She was still groggy, but absolutely radiant. The motherly glow was out in full swing and encompassing her every pore.

"It's almost ten at night babe...You've been out for the last two hours. Feeling any better now?"

"Actually yeah, I feel rested and my headache is gone…is everybody out in the lobby?"

"They are baby and they all want to see you for a minute, if you feel up for visitors at the moment?" her mother asked, while my girl nodded and hugged her mother tight before Renée walked out the doors.

"Can you get me some ice chips Snake? My mouth is so dry." Walking over to the small table next to her head, I grabbed the glass filled with ice and held it out to her. Taking a few into her mouth, she sighed in appreciation and relaxed further into her bed as her thirst was quenched.

We talked for a few minutes about what the doctor had said on her last round and the progress she had made. From what she said, we were hoping to have our little bundle of joy in our arms within the next hour.

Bella was ecstatic to finally be there and so was the troop that came in for a two minute visit.

They all kissed her forehead and gave us strength with their love. Her mother would be in the room with us for the big moment, per my girl's request and mine. She needed her mother's comfort and I couldn't begrudge her that.

The following hours passed by in a flash…

Nurses, an anesthesiologist on hand and her doctor all occupied the small room. Preparations for both the birth and after care were ready and I was a nervous wreck.

The doctor sat in her lovely stool and began to say 'push' in intervals of ten long ass seconds. Her mother and I held her legs open and up towards her chest. My girl cried and screamed, but never quit.

My jewels were threatened and promised to the first stray dog she found numerous times.

Her mother would laugh along with Dr. Reyes, but it was all good…she loved my cock way too much to really cause him any harm.

I lost count of how many times we did the stupid count after my child let out their first cry. Tiny, bloody and perfect is what they were. Bella's face was blue, purple and swollen after all was said and done.

Her mother gasped as she noticed what we had and thanked us for letting her experience this joyous occasion. They placed our bundle on her mother's stomach long enough for Bella to see and kiss its forehead…what a beautiful sight.

My wife was still in the process of delivering the placenta when she looked at me and told me to go over and check how our child was doing. I believe the small shrill cry of pain that prick on its heel caused, broke her heart.

Her mother stayed with her and promised to not leave her side until I returned.

Tests were run, measurements jotted down, and all the while I preened like the proud poppa I was.

After both of my treasures were attended to, I prayed to God and thanked him for the many blessings he had bestowed upon me. He gave me my wife…my soul mate, my child and enormous family.

We were all healthy and happy…what more could I ask for?

"Ready for everyone to come in and greet our little one, sweetness?" She counted their ten toes and fingers…placing a single, sweet kiss on each and nodded. Our smiles were huge and so full of love for each and every member of our family.

"I love you, Snake," she whispered, voice hoarse and full of emotions too big to hide.

"I love you too, baby…so much. Thank you…Thank you for loving me and giving me this little treasure. You two are my life and I will protect, love and cherish you for as long as I live." Our lips met in a sweet kiss, which quickly turned to a bit more.

Nothing R rated…more PG 13 then anything else, not that it couldn't have been, but having a small wonder crying out…quickly put a stop in our adult celebration.

"And so it begins..."

"Jesus, cock blocked already!"

"Just wait till you get home and are in need of some alone time," my father said while giving me a small glare. "Feel my pain, son…feel my pain."

Asshole.

"Edward, I swear to God I will personally kick your ass if you don't step out of the way…let me see my grandchild dammit!" Yep, you guessed it…Carlisle strikes again.

"Carlisle…you watch your tongue," Renee chided and I moved out of their way.

The room filled with gasps and "Oh my God, she's beautiful."

The men all grimaced as we knew that she would be trouble where boys were concerned, while the women gushed and cried.

"I'll buy you a gun, son," Carlisle and my father offered.

Emmett and Jasper offered to be bodyguards and beat any snot nosed, pencil dick that tried to get close.

I loved the men in this family.

"Oh hush... and come meet the newest member of the family," my sweetness said while mock glaring at our bunch.

My body instantly answered her call and I took my place by her side. My daughter placed within the safety of her arms, between us both…my eyes watching her every adorable move.

Her tiny fist found my finger and latched on, causing the room to erupt in laughs and awws.

"Let me formally introduce to the newest member of our family…Lucia Jada Masen."


	146. Chapter 146

**Toys for Tots**

**Marry You Outtake: Missing My Sweetness**

**Penname: reyes139**

**Rating: M**

**Link to Banner: . **

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine.**

**Summary: I left her and it nearly killed me to do so… I fought us, and broke her heart in the process. I shouldn't have stayed in Brazil, when Bella was my home. But that's what you get when you think you know it all. It took one phone call and the words 'met someone else' to change my mind on us and cement my claim on her forever. **

Leaving a couple of months ago had to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do, taking the initiative to walk away from my sweetness and my feelings before I did something she was nowhere near ready to accept. It almost killed me and by default, her. I knew that she had feelings for me ... that a crush had formed over the years as our bonds grew, but as much as I told myself and knew I was doing the right thing by leaving and giving Isabella a chance at a normal relationship, I wanted to hold onto her and make her fall as irrevocably as I once had.

My Isabella, my sweetness, was blossoming everyday and becoming the dangerous beauty I always knew she would be. Her intelligence and maturity for her age made her shine and stand out in any room she graced with her presence.

Heads turned-male and female, it didn't matter as everyone she came across became enchanted by her wit and free spirit ... they all saw with one look the gem I saw everyday. There wasn't one boy at our gym or her school who didn't have a crush on her and many even attempted to ask her out, but my sweetness always said "no" with a warm smile on her face, making them fall harder at her feet.

This was all making my life, and that of my cock's, a miserable one to bear.

My life, because my first instincts were always to protect and bare my teeth to any intruder who ever got too close to the most precious thing in my life, my cock's because as they noticed, so did I...

Shorts became shorter every year when summer rolled around, the tiny denim hugging her hips and enhancing those two firm cheeks that drove me wild with a need to bite and soothe, her long and graceful legs being shown off with the purpose to torture with thoughts of wickedness.

Her tops also became like second skin as they proudly held and displayed the bigger than a handful breasts, perky nipples on display depending on the garments tightening and begging for my lips to taste … a natural yet exotic face void of any make-up ... just her natural overall beauty making it hard to breathe let alone behave.

My hands always remained clenched as I tried to control my urges when she was within my grasp ... to touch, to claim, to devour and ruin for any little boy trying to take her away from me.

She was a knock out at only seventeen and every male within a fifty mile radius saw what I did ... I just couldn't handle the pressure anymore and had to leave.

She was so angry with me at first, hurt and saddened by my sudden need to leave as we had already planned what this summer break would entail. As I admitted to taking the chance to come out and train with the Gracie family, tears and fists met my shirt - along with angry words full of hurt. Her beautiful face marred by the pain I'd caused, but how much more would I hurt her if I acted out on my feelings?

"How could you?" she accused once she got some composure back, "I turned down a trip to France with my cousins because you claimed that it would kill you for me to leave and now you pull this," her voice escalating as each syllable left her lips. "What the fuck, Snake?"

"Sweetness, please," I tried to wrap my arms around her hips and pull her into a hug, but her hands came up and pushed me away ... her rejection tore me in two and cemented my believes that one day, one day she would leave me and it would obliterate me in the end. "Bella, it's a great opportunity and I'll be back before you know it, please just try to understand and I promise when I get back we will spend the rest of the summer together ... we'll go to the beach in Malibu, shopping, and maybe even a concert or two." She wasn't buying the lies slipping through my teeth one bit and with one punch to my chin, making me stumble, she walked away pissed and calling me every name in the book.

Sad thing is, I deserved every single one that passed those sweet lips.

~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~

The first few days here in Brazil were so hard, I constantly found myself missing my life back home ... family and friends at every turn, day in and day out. The gyms were different and being the new guy, the rookie, left me with a lot to prove to them as well as myself. Being accustomed to my trainers, routines, and having the gym at my disposal was very spoiling and after that first intensive cardio my new team grounded me with, I realized just how good and easy I've always had it.

Days began to blur and soon the ache in my heart began to ease.

My sweetness still texted me on occasion, still responded to every email, but I could feel the tear I had caused to our relationship widen and drift us apart further with each week that I extended my stay. What was supposed to be a month, quickly morphed to two, then three, and on that fourth I met Maria.

She was a breath of fresh air and so easy to be around, smart and witty like my sweetness … she was everything I should want as with her there was never any fear of what my feelings for her could cause.

We went out a lot and spent weeks getting to know the other...

_"What's got you so lost in that head of yours, Bebe?" she asked me one afternoon as we lay out on the beach. "Are you still missing your family?"_

_Maria was innocent to my feelings for Isabella, the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt her, but with each day that passed and my restlessness growing, I had to be honest and ease the hurt I would surely cause if I remained silent about the truth of my feelings._

_"Yes and no," I began. Her eyebrows pulled together as she tried to understand what I was trying to gently say, "I miss them, but I miss my sweetness more."_

_"Who ... what is your sweetness?" Her lip trembled and I felt like the world's biggest ass._

_"The one girl who's owned my heart since before she was born," I answered truthfully, the honesty in those few words hitting my chest like a wrecking ball. I made such a horrible decision when I left and was loosing her with each day that passed. My hand held Maria's as I said the words that broke her illusions of us._

_She gasped, but surprisingly didn't pull away ... the exact opposite actually as she managed to sit on my thighs and grasp my face with both hands._

_"I could make you forget ... you could love me as I you ... please don't go, give me, us, a chance." Her tears were my undoing and as cruel as this was for all parties involved, I stayed and promised to give this relationship an honest go … breaking my promise to the one person who mattered above all else._

My family was furious with my decision to stay, but were placated when I lied to them about finding love ... well, all except my mother who told me I was full of shit and would regret this decision some day.

Truer words had never been spoken.

Isabella, my sweetness, completely eradicated me from her life ... ignoring all texts, phone calls, and Facebook messages I sent her after informing her of my choice to stay. It wasn't the best way to let her know, but what else could I do as I had already made up my mind and was adamant on avoiding everything that would make me negate my promise to Maria, who after everything, didn't deserve what I was surely going to do once this didn't work out.

I was such a fool.

I became moody and a true asshole as the weeks turned to months, missing my girl back home and her total indifference where I was concerned made me hurt in ways I never thought possible … not even broken bones and bruised limbs could compare to the anguish she was putting me through.

My attitude made it hard to be around me, especially for Maria. She continued to be sweet through it all and I felt like such a cad in her presence, my heart was back home and as much as the temptation she threw my way with her tight clothing and seductive sways made my pants semi tighten, they could never produce what one look from my Isabella could do.

It was sometime around Thanksgiving when I finally gave into her advances, the holidays and thoughts of everything I was missing out on because of my stubbornness turning me to drink too many Caipirinhas. The sweet concoction taking away some of the hurt and making it easier to let go of all the frustrations I held inside … Maria was also there that night and sat with me as I drowned in liquor, making it her mission to hold my hand and my cock by the end of the night … she got her wish, but it was never something memorable for me.

It was quick and sloppy … she did most of the work while I tried to keep everything raging inside of me contained. I could have stopped her, I could have pushed her off and ended it, but I felt at that moment that all was lost for me and accepted my fate with her … that thought lasted in her favor for exactly one week.

One week and one phone call to be exact.

"_You, stupid … stupid, boy … what have you done?" my mother chided with so much disappointment in her tone. It had been a week of self flagellation and doubt about all the decisions I had made concerning the one person that ever truly mattered to me … why was I so hell bent on ruining us before we ever got the chance? _

"_Mom … I know," I began but was immediately cut off by her harsh laughter._

"_No, you don't … she's moved on, Edward." My heart dropped and everything around me became a blurry album of what could have been and what it actually was now. "She's met someone, a young kid that has been coming up to the gym to watch his cousin train … you remember Charlie?" I could only nod and even though she couldn't see it, she continued as if she had. "Well, his cousin Riley has been joining him and him and Isabella have hit it off … they spend all their free time together and are getting serious … very serious."_

"_How ..." my voice croaked and I couldn't continue._

"_She um … shit! Look Edward, she asked Renee to put her on birth control." The phone slipped from my hands and images of a stranger touching her, caressing what was mine infiltrated my head. _

_This shit stops now!_

"_I'll be on the next flight out," I spat as soon as I was able to control myself and pick up my now almost mangled phone. "I'll be looking up flight information as soon as we hang up and I will be on the first one out no matter the cost … she is mine … fucking mine!"_

"_Edward!"_

"_NO, mom, no! I fucked up, I know this, but she is the love of my life and it will never be too late for us … I love her, dammit."_

"_Then stop wasting anymore time and come get your girl," she choked before hanging up and leaving me to fix the mess I had created here and break the heart of a sweet girl that was never meant to be my one._


End file.
